Kotori no Love
by Madame Mistery
Summary: [COMPLETA]Uma kunoichi da Vila da Rocha chega para visitar a tia,mas conhece uma certa turma que tem alguns probleminhas no departamento Amor.Mas ela resolve ajudar com muita criatividade...[NaruHina][NejiTen][ShikaIno][SasuSaku][SasLee]
1. Prólogo: Kotori Kuutsu

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não pertence a mim.

N/A I: Hey!Essa é minha primeira fic!Aliás é a 1ª fic de Naruto que eu faço.Well,espero que esteja bom e aceito críticas e sugestões,pois irá melhorar o desempenho da fic :-).Divirtam-se!

Legenda:

—Fala

**_"pensamento"_**

* * *

**...:Kotori no Love:...**

_**Prólogo: Kotori Kuutsu  
**_

—Então esta é a Vila Oculta de Kanoha... —disse uma garota de 13 anos, de pele morena, cabelos ondulados castanhos e de olhos azuis marinhos. Já tarde da noite, havia chegado à Vila. —Espero não chegar depois de ela ter fechado...

Kotori correu o mais rápido que pôde até chegar à frente de uma pequena loja que vendia quinquilharias e deu-se por satisfeita: entrou na loja. Como não havia ninguém, chamou pela sua tia.

—Oba-san! Oba-san! Cadê ela?

—Estou aqui Kotori-chan... —respondeu sua tia, surgindo do nada.

Kotori levou um susto. **_"Kuso... De onde ela veio?"_** õô pensou ela, zangada e ao mesmo tempo, brincando.

—AHHHH!Tia Misaki!Você me assustou...

—Ora, ora... Não culpe minhas habilidades de ex-kunoichi de surgir do nada!

"**_Convencida demais essa minha tia..."_** n.n' pensou Kotori sentindo surgir uma gota em sua cabeça.

Depois de ter ido ao seu quarto¹, Kotori ficou surpresa quando a tia a convidou a comer fora.

—Comer ramen?Odeio ramen... Prefiro yakissoba.¬¬

—Você nunca comeu... Como pode dizer que odeia?E você nunca que comeu yakisoba... —disse a Tia dela.

"**_Ah... nunca consigo convencê-la do contrário... Odeio comer fora."_** **_¬¬ _**Pensou Kotori mal-humorada. **_"Mesmo assim eu vou..."_**uù' concluiu por fim.

* * *

Quando chegaram, a Tia de Kotori entrou primeiro e pediu dois ramen. Kotori sentou-se no balcão e logo depois sua Tia Misaki, sendo as duas recebidas por duas tigelas cheias de macarrão japonês fumegantes... 

—Itadakimasu!—disseram as duas, mas quando Kotori ia comer, ouviu alguém dizer o nome de uma pessoa que sua tia havia falado na última visita dela à sua casa.

—Naruto, você é um baka!Baka, baka e baka!Òó

—Demo, Sakura-chan... O que eu fiz?óò

Kotori ouviu um barulho de que algo foi jogado contra a parede. Uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça. **_"Minha tia falou que esse tal de Naruto é meio que encrenqueiro, mas é uma boa pessoa"_** n.n' pensou,começando a comer seu ramen, provando exatamente o contrário do que dizia...

Depois de comerem, sua tia e ela começaram a passear pela cidade. Kotori gostou muito das lojas e do clima agradável que a própria cidade, e até mesmo as próprias pessoas, traziam... Ela se sentia em casa.

Talvez vindo visitar a tia não era uma idéia tão ruim.Não mesmo.

_Tsukuzu..._

* * *

**_Dicionário:_**

**Tsukuzu:** Continua**  
**

**Oba-san:** Tia

**Minna:** Pessoal

**Demo:** Mas **  
**

**Kuso:** Droga

**Baka:** Idiota

**Itadakimasu:** Frase utilizada antes de jantar,significa (+ou-) "Estou me servindo".

* * *

N/A II: Hey, minna!Essa é minha primeira fic de Naruto e espero que ela dê certo!Confesso que não sou boa em prólogos e epílogos (já estou dando uma dica da fic), mas se tiver algum errinho assim mesmo que for mínimo, me avisem pelas reviews!Aliás,só umas coisitas: 

**1ª)** ela "conhece de boatos" o Naruto-kun pq a tia dela,quando fez a "útima visita à sua casa" que no caso seria a casa da Kotori-chan na Vila da Pedra,a tia dela contou que havia um garoto chamado Naruto e que ele era bagunceiro,mas mesmo assim ele era um doce(que coisa o.o').

**2ª)** A mãe da Kotori morava na Vila Oculta de Kanoha junto com seu marido(que era do País da Terra) e sua irmã até Kptori nascer.Aí só a tia dela ficou em Kanoha,enquanto que Kotori e seus pais foram para a Vila Oculta da Pedra(já que a sua mãe casou-se com um ninja da Vila da Pedra,ela se tornou uma ninja de lá também).

**3ª)** O nome completo da Kotori é Kotori Kuutsu(O Kuutsu é do avô dela,pois ele era o chefe do clã Kuutsu,que foi destruído em Kanoha).¹E a tia deu o antigo quarto da irmã a Kotori quando ela nasceu,por isso que apareceu "_seu quarto_".

Bom,ja nee minna!Reviews onegai :-)


	2. Cap I: Problemas no Departamento Amor

N/A I: Ohayou de novo pessoal!Aqui está o 2º capítulo da nossa fic!E agora com um pair pra Kotori-chan juntar he-he: Naruto e Hinata!Divirtam-se!

* * *

**...:Kotori no Love:...**

_**Capítulo 1: Problemas no Departamento Amor Platônico.**_

Kotori acordou naquele dia muito disposta e grande vontade de caminhar. Tomou o seu café, trocou-se de roupa e foi andar pelas ruas de Kanoha sem sua faixa de kunoichi da Vila Oculta da Pedra.

"**_Tive de tirar a minha faixa para que não pensem que a minha vila esteja planejando um ataque à Kanoha..."_**n.n pensou. E ela estava certa, pois se pensassem que ela era uma espiã, iria trazer tantos problemas para ela quanto ao seu país. É melhor se prevenir do que remediar.

Enquanto que estava caminhando pelas ruas, algo chamou sua atenção: uma garota com cabelos rosados, um garoto loiro de olhos azuis que tinha o sorriso maior que a cara e um outro, dessa vez com cabelos escuros e olhos cor ônix saindo de uma loja e, conseqüentemente uma conversa nada amigável entre o garoto loiro e a menina de cabelo rosa.

—Naruto seu baka!Fez-nos passar um vexame na frente do dono da loja!

—Nande?Sakura-chan não sabia que Kakashi-sensei iria aparecer lá do nada!

O que Kotori viu a seguir foi uma das coisas mais impressionantes que aconteceram em sua vida que a fez ficar surpresa: viu Naruto levar um cascudo que o deixou com um galo gigante na cabeça. **_"Como é que essa tal Sakura tem essa força toda?"_**o.ô' pensou com uma gota na cabeça.

—Oe!—Kotori despertou de seus pensamentos quando a Sakura começou a mexer a sua mão na frente de seu rosto. —Você está bem?

—Gomen nasai... —Kotori disse meio vermelha. —Sou meio desligada quando fico pensativa... Não conheço muito Kanoha, eu cheguei ontem.

—Chegou ontem?

—H-hai... É que a rua estava muito movimentada para ver uma garota com uma bolsa amarelo-alaranjado nas costas...

"**_Amarelo-alaranjado? Ela é uma garota que gosta de cores vibrantes..."_**n.n'' pensou Sakura, com duas gotinhas na cabeça. — Quer conhecer nossos amigos?

—Hai!

* * *

Kotori foi seguindo eles pelas ruas da Vila, e cada vez mais ela foi conhecendo Kanoha. Já não tarde, ela percebeu que Sakura e Sasuke (o qual, na sua mente, era o "garoto de cabelos negros") ficam um pouco "incomodados" quando ficavam um ao lado do outro, mas Sasuke ficava indiferente e tentava ignorar isso. 

"**_Parece que temos um caso de amor não correspondido..."_**n-n pensou com um sorriso. Mas também viu que Naruto ficava com ciúmes. **_"Nossa, essa Sakura tem dois garotos que gostam dela, mas um tenta negar isso e o outro mostra isso como um livro aberto..."_**o-o finalizou impressionada. Percebeu que eles pararam, então também parou.

—Onde estamos?—Kotori perguntou curiosa.

—Estamos na frente de nossa escola, a Academia de Ninjas de Kanoha...

—Vocês ainda estão estudando para se tornarem shinobis?

—Bom, não. —Sakura respondeu. —Mas de vez em quando o pessoal vem aqui... Até mesmo para treinar. Por quê?

—É só por curiosidade... —disse Kotori, sorrindo. —É que do País que eu venho já entrei de férias.

—JÁ?—os três disseram em uníssono.

—Não são exatamente férias, é mais um período de descanso. Dura apenas duas semanas. Os meus amigos dedicaram esse tempo para treinarem para ser Chuunins, mas eu não quis treinar e vim para cá. Eu já me tornei uma Chuunin.

—Nani?Quantos anos você tem?—Naruto perguntou.

—Bom... Onze. —Kotori disse tímida. Logo tão rapidamente surgiu uma grande gota em sua cabeça quando viu os rostos de Sakura e Naruto. Pareciam que comeram algo que desceu queimando por suas gargantas. —Demo, não gosto de falar muito sobre isso, todos na minha classe tem inveja e até raiva de mim por eu me tornar uma Chuunin muito nova.

Kotori ficou muito triste ao falar aquilo, mas sentiu um braço no seu ombro.

—Não se preocupe com isso!—disse Sakura. —Por acaso isso já aconteceu aqui também.

—Hai... —terminou Kotori.

Mas ao chegarem, os quatro ouviram muitas vozes na floresta. Foram seguindo as vozes até verem de onde estava vindo essas vozes. Qual não foi a surpresa de Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke ao ver praticamente todos no meio da floresta?Aquilo era muito estranho.

—Ohayou Sakura-san!—Lee já foi se apresentando à Sakura, que sorriu de volta, o que deixou certo garoto loiro e um garoto de cabelos negros um pouco "enciumados" demais com aquilo.

—Se afaste da Sakura-chan, Sobrancelhudo!¬¬—o típico ataque do Naruto. Sakura apenas revirou os olhos.

—Naruto!Seu baka... Qual é o problema de um amigo apenas vir dar um bom dia?¬¬

—Demo, Sakura-chan... —Naruto já ia se explicar, mas além da sua, a atenção de todos estava voltada para Kotori, que ria gostosamente daquela confusão. Quando percebeu, parou de rir no mesmo instante.

—Gomen ne...

—Não precisa se desculpar!—Naruto, com um sorriso maior que a cara, disse. —Nossa!Ficamos tão preocupados por causa do Sobrancelhudo que nem nos apresentamos...

Todos ficaram com uma gota na cabeça, pensando se Naruto estava mesmo lá e se não era um Bushin, pois não era do feitio dele lembrar até mesmo de alguma coisa... Mas todos se esqueceram disso quando Sakura foi apresentando um a um.

—Kotori-chan, estes são o Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee e Shikamaru. E estas são Ino, Hinata, Tenten e Sasame¹. E eu sou a Sakura.

—Ohayou minna!—disse Kotori, menos tímida agora, já que conhece todos.

—Ohayou Kotori-chan!—respondeu todos em uníssono. Mas Lee preferiu conhecer a garota mais profundamente, e pediu que ela se apresentasse a todos, que também concordaram nisso.

—Er... Eu sou Kuutsu Kotori, eu tenho onze anos e vim aqui para Kanoha visitar minha Tia Misaki.

"**_Esqueci que ela não era daqui..."_**n-n pensou Sakura. Mas de onde Kotori vinha?Todos e até mesmo ela se assustaram quando Sasuke perguntou, pois este não havia pronunciado nenhuma palavra até agora.

—Se você não é de Kanoha, de que país você vem?

Kotori hesitou, mas mesmo assim respondeu.

—Eu venho da Vila Oculta da Rocha, no País da Terra. —Kotori esperou pela reação da "turma" de novos amigos, porém apenas um se pronunciou.

—Então tudo bem... —Naruto disse, assim, como se finalizasse a conversa. Kotori até pensou que iriam ficar meio apreensivos, mas não falaram nada. Era melhor provar aquilo.

—Já volto!—Kotori sumiu, com uma velocidade incrível.

"**_Como é que ela tem essa velocidade?"_**ò.ô Lee pensou meio que intrigado. **_"Ela só pode ter tido um duro treinamento para conseguir aquela velocidade..."_**.

Mas tão logo que ela foi rapidamente voltou. Sasuke ficou impressionado (n/a: minha nossa, nunca pensei que ele ficaria impressionado por uma garota XD...) com a velocidade dela. Mas ignorou isso e olhou com a mesma cara indiferente.

Kotori voltou, com a faixa na mão, e colocou a faixa reluzente com o símbolo de duas rochas no meio. Todos ainda continuavam quietos. Mas Naruto quebrou o silêncio, dizendo qualquer coisa, e logo todos estavam falando, e Kotori prestou atenção numa coisa: todos estavam, sem tomar a menor consciência disso, lado a lado.

"**_Se eu não me enganar, parece que eles estão meio que incomodados por estarem ao lado de seus amores platônicos. Sakura e Sasuke, apesar dele não demonstrar isso, estão incomodados e Sasuke está com ciúme de Lee. Naruto está conversando animadamente com a Hinata, eu acho, e ela está muito vermelha por estar ao lado dele. Neji, Tenten, Ino e Shikamaru também estão assim..."_** pensou Kotori, logicamente. **_"Parece que eu tenho uma 'missãozinha amorosa' para resolver entre eles..." _**concluiu triunfante.

—Oe!Kotori-chan, você é uma Chuunin né?—Naruto perguntou como se fosse à pergunta mais óbvia do mundo.

—Bom, sim, mas... —Kotori nem terminou de responder, pois uma kunai estava indo em sua direção, que por sorte, acertou um tronco de árvore. —Vocês estão querendo lutar comigo?

Todos disseram que sim. Kotori estava gostando de Kanoha. Principalmente do espírito de luta. Mas tinha uma coisa em mente: teria que fazer todos se declararem para a pessoa amada.

_Tsukuzu..._

* * *

**_Dicionário:_**

**_Tsukuzu:_** Continua

**_Hai:_** Sim

**_Gomen nasai:_** Desculpe

**_Ohayou_**: Bom dia

**_Oe:_** Hei

**_Demo:_** Mas

**_Baka:_** Idiota

**_Minna:_** Pessoal

* * *

N/A II: E aí pessoal?O segundo capítulo ficou longo demais XD!Mas espero que gostem!Escrever tudo isso deu um trabalho porque minha inspiração tomou uma passagem de ida para o Mundo das Imaginações Perdidas -.-''... Mas ela voltou quando a Itália ganhou a Copa do Mundo... Viva Itália!o/o/o/o/o/ XD 

¹-Aliás, a Sasame ta em Kanoha por que a família decidiu que era melhor ela ficar lá por questões de segurança (eu e minha imaginação doida XDD).

Reviews Onegai :-)!


	3. Cap II:Naru x Hina,vencendo a Timidez

N/A I: E aí pessoal?Tinha colocado no cap.2 que a Kotori iria juntar o Naruto e a Hinata. Gomen ne (-batendo na própria cabeça-** baka, baka!**)... Mas É NESSE que ela vai juntar os dois, definitivamente. -cara de confiante- hahahahah!Vamos à fic...

* * *

**..:Kotori no Love:..**

**_Capítulo 2: Naruto x Hinata,Vencendo a Timidez.  
_**

Os raios de sol já batiam na janela de seu quarto. Kotori lembrava de tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo em que nem conseguia pôr em ordem... Quando foi ao banheiro, escovou os dentes e, de lá, foi direto ao seu armário. Tirou um vestido chinês que tinha desenho de flores amarelas e o colocou. Também penteou seus cabelos e os deixou como uma trança. Foi descendo as escadas que lembrou de ontem: desde que conheceu a turma de Naruto até a luta dela contra todo o pessoal. A melhor luta da vida dela, pois não estava lutando por lutar, mas sim para se divertir.

**Flash-back**

—_Oe!Kotori-chan, você é uma Chuunin né?—Naruto perguntou como se fosse à pergunta mais óbvia do mundo._

—_Bom, sim, mas... —Kotori nem terminou de responder, pois uma kunai estava indo em sua direção, que por sorte, acertou um tronco de árvore. —Vocês estão querendo lutar comigo?_

_Todos disseram que sim._

—_Então tudo bem. —disse Kotori, divertida. —Então vou me sentar aqui e apenas levantar no momento certo._

—_Então será mais fácil!—rebateu Naruto._

_Mas era fácil demais. Apenas um segundo depois que Kotori estava lá, Naruto e Ino foram fortemente jogados contra as árvores. Sasuke ativou o seu Sharingan e Neji e Hinata ativaram seus Byakugan, mas aconteceu à mesma coisa de novo: Sakura, Sasame e Tenten foram jogadas contra as árvores, sobrando apenas Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru e Hinata._

—_Não consigo senti-la pelo chakra... —Neji disse impassível._

—_Também não consigo senti—Hinata nem conseguiu terminar a frase, pois sentiu uma força muito grande a jogando no chão._

—_Hinata!_

"_**Ela deve estar usando chakra à distância..." **Sasuke pensou meio nervoso. Mas como adivinhasse seus pensamentos, Kotori disse:_

—_Vocês devem estar pensando se eu estou usando chakra, não é?_

—_Apareça!—Sasuke gritou. —Você deve estar usando um genjutsu..._

_Mas o que surpreendeu a todos foi a resposta de Kotori:_

—_Mas como estaria usando um genjutsu se eu não estou com meu chakra ativado?_

**Fim Flash-back**

Sim, ela lembrava dessa parte. Ela começou a dar um leve riso quando viu a cara de todos quando disse que não estava usando chakra nenhum. Tomou o seu café e foi passear pela cidade, já que a Tia havia saído para fazer compras para o almoço.

"**_Não poderia ter usado aquele taijutsu ontem... todo o meu corpo dói!"_** falava para si mesma quando se relembrou do resto da luta.

**Flash-back**

—_Mas como estaria usando um genjutsu se não estou com meu chakra ativado?_

"_**Não está usando chakra?"** pensou Lee. Foi aí que percebeu,e tratou logo de avisar a Shikamaru,Neji e Sasuke._

—_Kotori-san não está usando um genjutsu porque está usando o taijutsu como arma._

—_Nani?—Shikamaru, Neji e Sasuke disseram em uníssono._

—_Foi isso mesmo que ouviram. —Kotori disse, aparecendo ao lado de Shikamaru. —Lee descobriu que estava usando o taijutsu, pois ele viu que eu estava e "não estava" no meu lugar não é?_

_Ninguém havia entendido. Kotori percebeu então se tratou logo de continuar._

—_Eu usava a velocidade e usava chakra._

—_Mas porque disse que seu chakra não estava ativado?_

—_Ele de fato não estava ativado... —falou a kunoichi de cabelos castanhos. —Mas não ativado para o Byakugan e nem o Sharingan detectarem. Eu usei um nível de chakra tão baixo que seus jutsus não puderam sentir, mas conforme eu corria e aumentava de velocidade, eu aumentava meu chakra em apenas alguns segundos, fazendo que eu ganhasse bem mais força e poder arremessá-los contra as árvores._

—_Mas ainda não chegou à parte do "estar e não estar" no seu lugar... —Shikamaru comentou._

—_Tudo bem, tudo bem. Era nessa parte que eu usava minha velocidade. Ela não é esta que vocês acabaram de ver. Eu usava apenas metade dela._

"_**Metade dela? Essa garota é normal?"** pensou Shikamaru._

—_Eu uso apenas metade da velocidade nas minhas lutas, mas na verdade consigo quase alcançar a velocidade do som. Por isso que vocês nunca me viam. E também, foi por causa dela que me tornei uma Chuunin._

_Depois que ela explicou o resto, também tratou de explicar para os outros, mas primeiro eles tinham que se recuperar._

_Esse dia seria inesquecível..._

**Fim Flash-back**

Mas mesmo com o corpo doendo, ela adorou ter lutado. Andou até a estrada que dava para Konoha e deu de cara com Hinata. Exatamente quando viu a Hyuuga lembrou-se de seu plano. Fazer com que eles se declarem para a pessoa amada... A chamou:

—Ohayou Hinata-chan!

—O-ohayou Kotori-san...

—Não precisa me chamar com tanta formalidade!—Kotori respondeu, descontraída. —Demo... O que estava fazendo aqui sozinha?

Hinata hesitou, mas respondeu um pouco vermelha.

—Pensando...

—Me deixa adivinhar: estava pensando no Naruto não é?-

Hinata ficou muito surpresa. Estava muito transparente o que ela sentia?

—Não fique muito surpresa por isso... Às vezes ter um pouco de percepção ajuda em uma batalha!—a kunoichi de cabelos castanhos disse com um belo sorriso. —Mas por que não diz para ele o que sente?

—Por que ele gosta da Sakura-chan e eu não quero atrapalhar...

"**_Naruto você é definitivamente um baka"_** pensou zangada Kotori.

—Mas é por isso que vai desistir?Vamos Hinata-chan!Ele pode gostar da Sakura, mas ela está tão ligada no Sasuke que simplesmente pensa que quando Naruto diz a ela que a ama, ela pensa que é só para irritar...

—Mas eu...ó-ò

—Nada disso!—disse Kotori. —Se você gosta dele, diga o que sente.ù-ú

Hinata se sentiu triste, mas Kotori a abraçou.

—Se você desistir de Naruto, você nunca irá saber se ele sente o mesmo por você. Sentir-se-á culpada e irá descer essa culpa nesse amor não-correspondido. Mas a decisão é somente sua.

Hinata sorriu; nunca havia recebido tanto incentivo desde que se lembrava... Ela queria sim declarar-se para o loirinho, mas não sabia como fazer isso.

—E também tem uma coisa... —disse a kunoichi. —Você vai saber como se declarar... Isso vem daqui—terminou Kotori, apontando para o próprio peito.

—H-hai!—disse Hinata, com um sorriso.

"**_Primeira parte concluída."_**n-n Pensou Kotori, contente.

Naruto, na altura do meio-dia, havia comido duas tigelas de ramen. Mas estava tão distraído aquele dia que não sabia o porquê (n/a: ele comer apenas duas tigelas não é normal). Numa hora estava pensando em Sakura, mas logo no segundo seguinte já estava pensando em Hinata.

"**_Nande? Por que estou pensando em Hinata?"_** pensou o loiro, emburrado. Mas tentava não pensar nela, o que não dava muito certo. Toda vez que conseguia, a imagem dela voltava a sua mente. Era,para ele,um tanto torturante quanto agradável.Despertou de seus pensamentos quando ouviu a voz de alguém o chamar:

—Oe, Naruto-kun!

—Hã?Você de novo?—E de novo aparecia um Naruto emburrado. —Já não basta ter ganhado a luta?

—Por Kami-sama, que coisa!—Kotori respondeu. —Eu não ganhei a luta, eu desisti dela para explicar aquele jutsu que eu usava, não lembra não seu baka?

—Hum... Deixa isso pra lá. Demo, o que você quer?

—Falar com você.

E assim o fez. Enquanto estavam andando, falaram sobre muitas coisas, dentre elas as lutas e jutsus. Mas Kotori tocou num assunto que Naruto, nos seus pensamentos, pedia para não tocar: Hinata.

—Então, o que acha da Hinata?—Kotori perguntou pela segunda vez, percebendo o quanto Naruto ficou vermelho.

—Err... A Hinata-chan é... É... Legal!

—Bom, eu acho também, mas não é só isso... Eu a acho bonita também. —Kotori foi dizendo as coisas cuidadosamente, até fazer com que Naruto confessasse que gostava dela,indiretamente. —Eu acho que Hinata, com aquele jeito de ser pegaria qualquer garoto...

"**_Já me pegou..." _**pensou Naruto. **_"Hei o que estou pensando?"_**

—Naruto... Você está tão vermelho que se eu acertasse, estaria pensando na Hinata-chan... —Kotori comentou com o mais puro sorriso de inocência. **_"Até parece que eu erraria..." _**n.n pensou logo em seguida.

—Nani?Pára de dizer besteiras Kotori-chan!Eu ahn... Nunca estaria pensando na Hinata-chan... —Naruto disse, mas sabia que estava mentindo.

"**_Segunda parte concluída, agora só falta juntar esses dois..." _**Pensou Kotori, rindo.

Pôr-do-sol. Hora perfeita. Mas por quê estava ali mesmo?Sim, lembrou-se. Porque Kotori disse que alguém queria falar com ela. Mas o que era estranho é que ela tinha um pressentimento de que ele que iria vir. Mas por que esse pressentimento?Suas suspeitas estavam certas quando ouviu a voz dele atrás de si.

—Hinata-chan... O que... Está fazendo aqui?

—... —Hinata estava corada o suficiente para não responder.

Nem sabiam que estavam sendo observados por Kotori.

—Naruto-kun, eu...

"**_Era o que eu mais temia... ela está nervosa demais!"_** Pensou Kotori. **_"Preciso arranjar um jeito de aproximá-los... Já sei!"_** E dizendo bem baixinho, pronunciou um jutsu que ela mesma havia feito.Fez o In do Pássaro e disse:

—Sinbun no Jutsu.

Com isso,uma leve ventania de folhas silvestres apareceu,fazendo com que uma das folhas caísse no cabelo de Hinata, que não passou despercebido por Naruto.

"**_Agora sim isso vai juntar os dois!"_** Kotori riu baixinho pensando nisso.

—Eu preciso ir Naruto-kun...

Mas Naruto se arrependeu disso: pegou Hinata pelo pulso.

—Matte Hinata-chan, tem uma... Coisa no seu cabelo...

Era o que os dois mais temiam e o que Kotori já estava esperando: ficaram muito perto um do outro e não resistiram à tentação: acabaram se beijando. Kotori ficou muito feliz com aquilo.Quando eles se afastaram,Naruto tirou a folha do cabelo dela.

—Essa folhinha estava presa no seu cabelo...

—Arigatou Naruto-kun... —Hinata disse em resposta. —Eu preciso ir.

—Hm... Jaa. —Naruto disse ainda corado.

—Jaa Ne. —Hinata respondeu. Aí se lembrou das palavras de Kotori. —Matte Naruto-kun...

"**_Diga Hinata, estou torcendo!"_** Kotori gritou em seus pensamentos.

—Hinata-chan...

—Eu... Eu te amo Naruto-kun!—Hinata sentiu um grande alívio por dentro. E ainda se sentiu mais leve quando o loiro a abraçou.

—Eu... Também Hinata-chan...

"**_Terceira parte concluída!"_** Pensou Kotori, com um grande sorriso. **_"Agora tenho de juntar os outros e resolver um triângulo amoroso..."_**.

Para Hinata e Naruto foi o melhor dia de suas vidas.

_Tsukuzu..._

* * *

**_Dicionário:_**

**_Tsukuzu:_** Continua

**_Matte:_** Espere

**_Arigatou:_** Obrigado

**_Jaa Ne:_** Até logo,tchau

**_Nani:_** O quê?

**_Nande:_** Por que?

**_Kami-sama:_** Deus

**_Demo:_** Mas

**_Oe_**: Ei!

* * *

N/A II: Vocês viram né? A Kotori-chan vai ter muito trabalho pela frente n-n... Mas ela também vai resolver o probleminha dos outros. E uma dica: o par mais fácil que Kotori vai juntar é Neji e Tenten e o mais difícil será Sasuke e Sakura... Bom, eu ia dar mais dica, mas cada coisa no seu tempo... E vocês já devem imaginar o porquê que sasusaku será mais difícil que nejiten não é?huhuhu n.n Bom, mas tudo tem seus obstáculos... 

N/A III: E o tal "Sinbun no Jutsu"?Bom, eu tava passando por alguns sites que são tipo "dicionários" de língua japonesa e fui achar o significado de folha, que é sinbun.E o Sinbun no Jutsu seria "Ciclone de Folhas".Na hora me passou na cabeça um ciclone feito apenas de folhas e aí foi só passar pro papel n-n'''

Well, eu já me vou!

Jaa Ne!


	4. Cap III:NejixTen,Que se dane o Orgulho!

N/A I: Olá de novo pessoal!Agora sim a coisa vai ser divertida!Mas esse capítulo vai especialmente para Dayu Oura, que ama nejiten!Dayu, esse capítulo _inteiro_ é pra você, que a Kotori vai juntar o Neji-kun e a Tenten de uma das formas mais estranhas que eu já vi xD...

* * *

**Kotori no Love**

**_Capítulo 3: Neji x Tenten, Que Se dane o Orgulho!_**

Depois daquele abraço, Kotori devia deixar aqueles dois sozinhos. E o fez. Preferiu que ficassem a sós e resolvessem aquilo do que ter um "Cupido Bisbilhoteiro" que apenas ficava-os vendo...

Enquanto caminhava de volta para Konoha, Kotori pensava em um modo de juntar agora a Tenten e o Neji. Mas como?Ela ficava se perguntando até chegar à sua casa.

—Tia Misaki?Tia!

—Estou aqui na cozinha...

Agora aquilo era estranho. Sua tia na cozinha? Bom, se era uma coincidência ela estar com fome e sua tia estiver preparando alguma coisa para comer, então foi confirmar suas suspeitas. Sim... Sua tia estava preparando Nori-Maki (n/a: não é sushi, seria um "canudo" feito de alga, arroz, wasabi e peixe, ou até mesmo pepino n.n...) e arroz.

—Tia, você odeia cozinhar... Pelo menos foi o que a mamãe disse...

—Correção: eu gosto de cozinhar e a sua mãe que odeia cozinhar... Só não preparei nada quando você chegou por que não tinha praticamente nada.u.u

"**_Depois eu que sou convencida"_**n-n' Pensou com uma gota. Mas nesse instante ela teve uma idéia de juntar o Hyuuga para junto de sua amada Tenten... Porém primeiro tinha que jantar para não esquecer da idéia...

* * *

No dia seguinte, ela ainda estava pensando na tal idéia. Mas tinha uma coisa: Hyuuga Neji odiava ser desafiado. Mas ele nunca recusava um desafio não é? 

—É... E já sei como juntar os dois. Por um lado, o Neji-kun não recusa desafios, e por outro, ele vai conseguir se declarar para Tenten-chan, por mais que ela ache que é apenas uma brincadeira infantil.

Agora precisava juntar todo mundo e começar a primeira parte do plano...

Como sempre sério Neji caminhava pelas ruas sem qualquer menção do que estava acontecendo a sua volta. Estava pensativo, mas continuava o mesmo. Mas mudou sua expressão quando repentinamente começou a pensar em Tenten. Ela atraía atenção dos outros garotos, isso um tanto quanto exagerado demais, chegando a ponto de fazê-lo com ciúmes. Mas o que estava pensando!Tirou a imagem dela na cabeça. Mas estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos que se chocou com uma pessoa.

—Itai!—a garota disse, colocando sua mão no ombro.

—Kotori-san?

—Bom, sim... Mas digo a mesma coisa que disse para Hinata: não precisa me cumprimentar com tanta formalidade...n.n

—Hn...¬¬ —Neji disse, um pouco irritado.

—Não precisa ficar "irritadinho" só por que eu me esbarrei em você... Aliás, estava com uma cara um tanto quanto estranha.ó-ò

Estranha?Desde quando Hyuuga Neji ficava com uma cara estranha?

—Uma cara pensativa... —Kotori terminou. —Parecia que estava pensando em alguém, mas parou. Até mesmo fez um meio-sorriso como se estivesse satisfeito...

—Não diga maluquices como se soubesse de coisas que nem nós sabemos... —o Hyuuga respondeu cínico.

—Como se eu soubesse de quem você está pensando... —**_"Você está pensando na Tenten-chan... Posso dizer maluquices, mas não sou boba..."_** Pensou Kotori, no mesmo tom.

Neji acabou por dar um "Com licença" e se foi. Kotori, além de estar um pouco irritada por causa de seu comportamento para com ele, finalizou por sorrir... Afinal ele não havia percebido que a sua própria face estava meio rosada quando disse a ela para não dizer maluquices. Certamente começou a pensar em certa kunoichi de orbes chocolate...

Tenten estava na ponte de Konoha, absorta em pensamentos, olhando para a água cristalina que corria debaixo da ponte. Estava triste, mas também estava feliz.

—Neji... —pegou-se pronunciando o nome dele. Gostava dele sim, mas ele não dava a mínima para isso. Mas se dava, fingia indiferença. Tão perto, mas também tão longe... Tentava ter esperança, o mínimo que fosse, de que ele iria notá-la, mas era como calcular quantos números tem de um a um milhão pela cabeça, praticamente impossível.

—Pensando em alguém, Tenten-chan?—Tenten se assustou ao ouvir a voz de Kotori ao seu lado. —Não por curiosidade, mas sim por coincidência, por que o Neji-kun estava desse jeito, com o olhar perdido e curiosamente sorrindo...

—Nani?—Tenten não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Neji Hyuuga sorrindo?—É sério?Você não se confundiu com-

—Pelo menos a Hinata e o Neji são as únicas pessoas em toda Konoha que tem olhos brancos... Não iria confundir-me facilmente!n.n

Silêncio. Mas durou pouco quando Kotori retomou a fala.

—Às vezes as pessoas querem que as outras não saibam de seus verdadeiros sentimentos, então criam uma imagem falsa de si mesmos.u-u

—O que quer dizer com "imagem falsa"?

—Eu quero dizer que as pessoas, por medo, escondem quem verdadeiramente é... —Kotori foi respondendo, calmamente. —Em outros casos, é por puro orgulho.n-n

"**_Como Kotori sabe de tudo isso? Ela já teve alguém que amasse mais que a sua vida?"_** Tenten refletia.

—Pela sua expressão Tenten-chan, parece que está curiosa para saber como eu sei tudo isso... Mas cada coisa no seu tempo. Na hora certa eu conto. Mas um conselho. —A kunoichi de cabelos ondulados hesitou, mas continuou. —Se você gosta de alguém, espere até o momento certo para dizer, mesmo que isso leve horas, dias ou até semanas...

Tenten ficou muito impressionada com a tranqüilidade da kunoichi do olho azul-marinho dizer tudo aquilo. Mas ela dizia com uma simplicidade que era de dar surpresas a qualquer um.

—Bom, vou ter de ir Tenten-chan!Jaa... —Kotori foi embora, deixando uma Tenten pensativa para trás.

"**_Seria melhor eu ter dito isso para o Neji, mas ela estava mais precisando da minha ajuda. Aliás, até sei como juntar os dois..."_** Pensou a kunoichi dos cabelos ondulados.

"**_Hoje a tarde é ótimo para pôr em prática."_** Finalizou já agora com tudo em mente para sua "missão" ter uma das cinco fases concluída.

* * *

—NANI?—Disseram todos. 

—Eu sabia que iriam ficar surpresos...

—O que deu em você, Kotori-chan?—Sakura dizia isso num tom divertido. —O que acha que vai conseguir com isso?

—Olha, eu não sei, mas você pode conseguir até mesmo um beijo.

Todos se entreolharam e ficaram muito corados; uns viravam a cara, outros nem fazer isso conseguiam.

—Só digo duas coisas: a primeira é que esse jogo é muito popular na minha vila e a segunda é que eu sei que ninguém aqui recusa um desafio, por mais inútil que fosse. —Kotori falou, num tom alegre. —Além do mais, Verdade ou Desafio é um jogo engraçado, romântico ou até mesmo idiota. Eu o classifico como Divertido.

Todos, inclusive Lee e a recatada da Sasame, aceitaram jogar aquilo, apesar de não fazer muito sentido para eles. Eles conheciam sim esse jogo, mas era tão antigo. Infantil é a palavra certa. Tenten ficou muito sem-jeito quando Neji sentou do lado de Sasuke, que por sua vez estava do lado dela. **_"Separados por Sasuke... Pelo menos a Tenten pode ficar aliviada, mas nem tanto..."_** Kotori pensou maliciosamente.

—Vamos começar?—Sakura perguntou.

—Vamos. —Kotori logo colocou uma kunai no centro. Fez o In do Pássaro. —Sinbun no Jutsu.

Uma rajada leve de vento, carregando folhas silvestres secas, fora o suficiente para girar a pequena faca de metal escuro. Mas qual não foi à surpresa quando a kunai apontou para Hinata e o orifício da arma apontou para Ino...

—Um lembrete: a ponta da kunai é para a pessoa que vai responder e o orifício é para a pessoa que irá perguntar... —Kotori alertou.

—Hinata-chan, verdade ou desafio?—Ino perguntou, com seu tom desafiador.

—Verdade, Ino-chan. —Hinata respondeu, sem nervosismo algum na voz. Até Kotori se surpreendeu com isso, pois todos sabiam que Hinata era tímida até para dizer oi.

—Yoosh!Hinata é verdade que... —Ino foi direta. —Você gosta do Naruto?

Kotori nem se surpreendeu muito, pois sabia que Ino iria perguntar isso. E mesmo conhecendo a Hinata há pouco tempo, ela sabia que a Hyuuga iria responder que sim, até mesmo depois daquele encontro com o loiro na estrada de Konoha.

—Sim. Foi à pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu conheci... —Hinata respondeu com muita naturalidade, que até mesmo surpreendeu Ino. Naruto ficou um tanto que ruborizado com aquilo que Hinata disse.

—Eu diria a mesma coisa... —Kotori comentou, sorrindo. —Mas vamos continuar?

Ela girou dessa vez a kunai, e não usou o jutsu por que havia gastado um pouco de chakra e iria ficar exausta se fizesse aquilo de novo. Quando parou a kunai, para azar de Neji, ela estava apontando para ele e o orifício para Kotori.

"**_Eu duvido muito que ela esteja fazendo uma pergunta nesse momento..."_** Neji pensou um pouco tenso.

—Neji, verdade ou desafio?—Kotori perguntou séria. Aquela seriedade no rosto parecia que o assustava e os demais presentes, Naruto até soltou um "Kotori-chan está me assustando..." enquanto os outros estavam quietos. Neji continuava com a expressão impassível, que logo estava se dissipando aos poucos.

—Desafio... —respondeu, agora sim ficando nervoso.

—Então tudo bem!—Kotori disse, mudando o semblante de séria para o de contente em segundos.

Agora ninguém entendeu nada. Todos ficaram com uma gota na cabeça quando Kotori ficava sorrindo intensamente.

—Oe!Kotori-chan, isso aqui ta um tédio...¬¬ —Shikamaru comentou.

—Concordo... —Sasuke disse, com a mesma seriedade.

—Certo... —Kotori falou, não ligando muito. —Neji-kun, eu desafio você falar uma coisa, mesmo que simples no ouvido da Tenten-chan.

Agora sim aquilo era ridículo. Mas por que estava se sentindo bem com isso?Só iria falar qualquer coisa para sua companheira de time e pronto. Estava indo para onde Tenten estava quando ouviu de novo a voz da kunoichi de orbes azul marinho.

—Só que tem uma coisa: você não vai falar na sua voz normal.u.u

"**_O que ela está pretendendo?" _**Tenten agora estava ficando cada vez mais desconfiada.

—Você terá apenas que... Falar na sua voz mais maliciosa. —Kotori falou com a maior cara de inocência.

Agora sim Neji alcançou o limite de sua paciência. Ele iria matá-la sem piedade por causa desse joguinho idiota. Mas sentiu seu estômago revirar por apenas chegar perto da kunoichi de cabelos castanhos. Tenten percebeu que ele estava corando, e não podia acreditar. O Neji, o seu Neji estava corando. E ela também. Ele chegou ao ouvido dela e pelos segundos que passaram, parece que realmente estava se saindo bem.

"**_Bom, pelo menos uma aproximação ajuda..."_** Pensou Kotori com uma gota. Depois daquela cena constrangedora, que até mesmo Naruto ficou sem um pingo de vontade de dizer qualquer besteira, a ninja de cabelos ondulados perguntou com uma grande naturalidade:

—Neji-kun, o que disse para Tenten-chan?

—... —Neji não conseguiu responder na frente de todos, então pediu para que se afastassem da roda.

—E então?

Neji hesitou, mas não havia como resistir.

—Eu disse que o perfume que ela usa me deixa louco.ù-ú'

—Tinha pensado em outra coisa... —**_"Realmente deu certo."_**n.n' Pensou Kotori com uma gota em seguida. —Mas isso não vem ao caso. E preciso te dizer: a Tenten gosta de você.

Neji ficou feliz por isso. Fez, sem notar, um sorriso.

—E sei também que você gosta dela... O seu rosto mostra claramente isso. Então, depois da brincadeira, sugiro que converse com ela. —Kotori finalizou contente.

—Hai...

Depois dessa rápida conversa, voltaram ao grupo de pessoas e continuaram jogando. Teve até uma vez que Sakura caía com Sasuke, mas Kotori fazia com que o vento girasse a kunai, fazendo com que ela caísse com o Lee.

"**_Eu até que gostaria de juntar a Sakura com o Sasuke, mas não é hora ainda..."_** Kotori pensava. **_"Ainda é muito cedo!"_**

E continuaram jogando.

Depois daquela tarde, agora só faltava uma coisa para completar o seu dia: a conversa de Neji com Tenten. Eles estavam perto da Academia quando Kotori os achou. Escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore. Começou a prestar atenção quando Tenten começou a falar:

—Eu sei que sempre me vê como a kunoichi que nunca demonstra seus sentimentos por outra pessoa ou até mesmo pensa que eu sou assim, forte, mas não sou. Sempre tive medo de que pensasse que eu sou fraca, por eu gostar de alguém, mas vendo você aqui na minha frente, posso dizer tudo isso sem que eu sinta esse medo...

—Tenten-

Ela colocou gentilmente um dedo na boca de Neji, pedindo para continuar.

—Mas quando te vejo, sempre tento formar uma frase na minha mente, mas na hora de dizer, digo qualquer coisa. Perdoe-me por-

—Não. Não precisa me pedir isso. Eu fui um baka quando não havia percebido que do meu lado tinha uma amiga, não uma companheira de time... —Neji a abraçou, como se tivesse implorado por isso. —Eu quero muito que fique do meu lado. E se estiver pensando que não mostrarei aos outros que isso é verdade... —Ele a soltou se aproximou do rosto dela. —Que se dane meu orgulho.

Ele a beijou. Estavam esperando demais por isso. Kotori ficou muito emocionada com tudo o que Neji e Tenten disseram.Mais do que isso,ela chorou.Chorou lágrimas sinceras,fazia muito tempo que não chorava.Mas agora isso não importava muito,ela tinha agora que completar outra fase de sua "Operação Cupido": e os alvos eram Shikamaru e Ino.

* * *

N/A II: E aí minna?Gostaram?Não gostaram?Bom,deixem uma review pra essa autora doida de pedra n.n'''Mas mudando de assunto,vocês podem estar se perguntando por que fazia tanto tempo que a Tori-chan não chorava né n-n?Ela vai revelar isso lááá mais pra frente.E sim,ela tem um drama pessoal,que é todo o estopim de ela ter vontade de ajudar os outros em assuntos amorosos...E tipo que no meio do capítulo,vai ter uma parte em songfic(eu sou meio que "mistura uma parte diferente nesse bolo e coloca no liquidificador,ninguém nota" xD),ainda não vou contar que música que é,por que foi a mesma música desse capítulo :-)... 

N/A III: Bom,agradeço de coração à **Shia Ukyo,****DeBiZiNhaa,****Deza-chan,**** -x- Natsumi -x-** e a** Dayu Oura n.n** por terem lido até o capítulo 2 e prometo que vou atualizar mais rápido,é que minha inspiração não tá querendo colaborar -.-''''...E pra a Dayu-chan esse capítulo todo é homenageado a ela(pq quase não achei nenhuma fic neji/tenten...Eu achei,mas tem tão poukinho u.uU...27 pra ser exata),pq como eu,adora Neji/Tenten!

Bom,antes que eu morra pelo fã-clube do Sasuke pq eu coloquei ele junto com a Sakura,eu queria dizer que essa fic surgiu depois que eu assisti um episódio de Naruto e a Kotori surgiu já feita na minha consciência...Só precisava do momento certo pra escrever :-)

-Vê um monte de garotas com camisetas com caras de Sasuke com cara de poucos amigos-

Bom,vou indo n.n'! Jaa Ne! -Corre o mais rápido possível-


	5. Cap IV:ShikaxIno,o Amor é o melhor amigo

N/A I: Olá de novo pessoal!Bom, a Kotori teve um trabalhinho difícil pra juntar o Shika-kun e Ino-chan n.n'...Mas nada como uma pitada de humor pra facilitar tudo né n-n?Então vamos à fic ò-ó!

* * *

**Kotori no Love**

_**Capítulo 4: Shikamaru x Ino, Amor é o melhor amigo.**_

Acordou no dia seguinte com algo estranho no rosto. O que podia ser?Passou a mão nele e percebeu que havia marcas de lágrimas. Lembrou. Quando ouvia a conversa de Neji e Tenten (n/a: ela merece ser chamada de Cupido Bisbilhoteiro hein?) começou a chorar.

—Por que sempre nessas horas eu choro?—perguntou para si, de cabeça baixa. —Eu havia prometido a mim mesma que não derramaria uma lágrima, por qualquer motivo que fosse...

Kotori não queria de qualquer maneira voltar a chorar de novo. Muito menos por causa daquilo... Mas tratou logo de esquecer e foi tomar um banho, o que era mais importante do que lembrar de coisas bobas.

Ino estava tão pensativa... Refletia até mesmo sobre Sasuke. Não sentia mais o mesmo sentimento de amor por ele como Sakura ainda o sente. Mas que sentia ainda algo, sentia.

—Ino-chan!

Uma voz que soava doce a despertou de suas reflexões. Logo reconheceu a voz.

—Kotori... Bem, como vai você?—Ela tentou puxar assunto.

—Vou bem, mas... Estava pensando em algo. —A kunoichi finalizou pensativa.

Andaram um pouco até que Kotori parou subitamente.

—Ino-chan... Você acha que o amor muda as pessoas?

—Nani!Porque está me perguntando isso?—Ino colocou um meio sorriso em seu rosto. —É lógico que o amor muda as pessoas!

—Sabe, acho que você tem razão. —Kotori fez uma pausa, e retomou a fala. —Veja o Naruto e o Neji, por exemplo.

Ino ficou intrigada com os exemplos.

—Naruto e... Neji?

—É... Você não havia percebido que ele e o Naruto estão diferentes?—Kotori fez outra pausa por causa da expressão de Ino. —Não, não!Eles não mudaram completamente!É só você reparar que eles estão mais _cautelosos_.

Kotori teve um acesso de riso quando viu Ino ficar com uma cara de surpresa. Mas apenas queria um bom divertimento, nada mais.

—Você os ajudou, não é?

"**_Estou vendo que Ino já descobriu. Melhor assim... Senão ia ficar muito chato!"_**n-n Pensou, abrindo o jogo, tirando algumas partes,para que Ino não descobrisse mais do que deveria.

—Sim, eu os ajudei. Mas não arrumando encontros. Apenas fui sincera com eles e... Só!Sabe Ino, todos têm motivo pra fazer algo. Eu tenho motivos para ajudar o Naruto e o Neji-kun... Gosto de ajudar as pessoas, mesmo que indiretamente. —Kotori disse tranqüila. **_"Até mesmo você estou ajudando..."_** completou em pensamento.

—Que coisa... —Ino murmurou.

—Vamos mudar de assunto...

O silêncio que a kunoichi de olhos azul-marinho instalou era incômodo para Ino. Mas de repente, Kotori veio com uma pergunta mais proposital do que com curiosidade, o que a loira não percebeu.

—Ino-chan... Você sente algo pelo Sasuke-san?Algo como amor?

—... —Ino não respondeu. Kotori sorriu para ela aliviada.

—Sabe Ino-chan, vou aceitar isso como um depende... Porque o Sasuke-san é legal sim, mesmo não demonstrando. Tipo... Acho que as meninas daqui competem para saber quem ficava com ele não é?Acho que seria engraçado ver as meninas apostando quem ficaria mais tempo perto dele...

—É... Eu e a Sakura acabávamos competindo algo parecido...

"**_Uau, a Sakura competia? Minha nossa..."_**o-o' Kotori pensou com uma gota.

—Mas eu desisti do Sasuke...u-u

—Por quê...?

—Por que como você disse: o amor muda as pessoas. Por causa desse amor obsessivo que eu sentia por Sasuke-kun, perdi minha amizade com Sakura. Mas mesmo assim ainda éramos amigas, porém não tão assim.

"**_Eu entendo a Ino... Deve ter se sentido magoada por causa disso..."_**ú-ù Kotori refletiu pensativa.

—Kotori... Você já gostou de alguém?—Ino, depois de terminar de fazer esta pergunta, parou.

—Ino-chan... Eu já gostei. E amava muito essa pessoa. —a kunoichi respondeu de cabeça baixa. Mas logo mostrou um grande sorriso. —E você acha o Shikamaru especial?

—Nani?—A loira corou muito com aquilo. – Por que está perguntando isso?

Kotori viu que Ino corou violentamente.

—Bem... Porque o Shikamaru-kun é uma pessoa muito tranqüila. E acho isso especial nele. Cada pessoa tem o seu jeito especial de ser não é?n-n

—Mas ele apenas gosta de dormir e observar as nuvens... Isso é muito chato!¬¬

—Chato é não reparar nas qualidades que ele tem... —Kotori comentou num fio de voz.

—Nani Kotori-chan?õ-ó

—Nada, nada... Bom, vou indo... Jaa!—Kotori respondeu descontraída. Já havia conseguido "o primeiro troféu".

Kotori parou para descansar perto de uma árvore próxima a um rio. Ficou observando a vida passar, apenas olhando para o céu. Via muitos pássaros, até que viu um lindo coelho com pêlo pardo.

—Que kawaii!n.n

Ela pegou o coelho e fez carinho nele. Nem sabia a quanto tempo estava ali.Quando soltou o coelho,viu ele se distanciando até ir para uma parte mais escura da floresta, como que disposto a encontrar uma coelha, ou até mesmo se esconder.Kotori já sabia o porquê disso.

—Você ficou me observando não é?Por que então não faz companhia pra mim, Shikamaru?

O shinobi ficou um pouco apreensivo, mas deixou isso de lado e apareceu em cima de um galho na árvore em que Kotori estava.

—Yare, yare... Para que ficar conversando com Ino a respeito de mim?—Shikamaru fez uma cara de "Mas-que-tédio" e se deitou na grama.

—Para sua informação, eu e Ino-chan estávamos conversando sobre você, e pelo jeito que fez a pergunta, parece que não gostou muito do que a gente disse.¬.¬

—Mas era pra eu gostar?¬-¬

Kotori não gostava quando as pessoas falavam com um tom de escárnio na voz. Principalmente quando era direcionado a ela. Logo mudou de assunto.

—A Ino é uma garota bonita sabia?ù-ú

—O que me importa?Pra mim, as garotas são problemáticas... —Shikamaru disse conformado. —Elas são muito complicadas.

—O que você não sabe é que qualquer garoto pode sair com ela... —Kotori comentou sarcástica. —Ela é bonita e qualquer garoto poderia convidá-la para sair. Até mesmo você.

Shikamaru levantou uma sobrancelha. Qualquer garoto poderia sair com Ino?Não que ela fosse bonita, mas é que a questão é: ela poderia sair com quem quisesse. Podia também ser com ele. Mas o quê estava pensando?Era problema dela se ela saísse com todos os shinobis de Konoha. Apenas deu de ombros e disse:

—Contanto que não seja eu. Prefiro dormir a ter que sair com uma garota.ù-u''

"**_É por que você é um baka..."_** Kotori cismou em pensamentos.

—Tudo bem, já que pensa desse modo... Sayonnara Shika-san!n-n/

Ela sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça.

—Essa garota é muito problemática... —Falou um Shikamaru despreocupado.

Kotori estava em casa sem fazer nada. Ela até pensou em desistir, mas tirou sua idéia louca da cabeça. Já conseguiu juntar Naruto, Hinata, Neji e Tenten... Não iria ceder tão facilmente. Preferiu andar e ir até o prédio onde dava pra ver Konoha inteira **(n/a: Sabe aquele prédio que sempre os alunos do Gai se juntam? Num sei o nome do bendito prédio...). **Era bem mais prático...

Chegando ao último andar do prédio vermelho **(n/a: Se eu não me enganar o prédio tem telhados vermelhos... Como é que eu não sei o nome do bendito?) **Ela viu uma coisa das bem interessantes: Ino estava conversando com um cara... Bonitinho. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos, tinha olhos verde-escuros e usava uma roupa preta. Um conjunto preto, para ser exato. Kotori começou a ouvir atentamente o que eles começaram a dizer:

—Ino-chan, acho você uma garota muito bonita...

Kotori não gostou do que viu: Ino corou com aquele elogio. E pior: ficou embaralhando as palavras.

—Ari... Arigatou Kuromaru-kun!Não sabia que... Achava-me bonita...

"**_Por Kami-sama... Eu não estou reconhecendo a Ino..."_** Kotori pensou mal-humorada. Como poderia fazer com que os dois não se beijassem? Espera um pouco... Eles estão quase se beijando!Decididamente ela tinha que parar com aquilo. Por sorte viu uma garota de cabelos ruivos lisos chamando por Kuroimaru.

—Henge no Jutsu!—Kotori se transformou na menina, que chamava por aquele garoto e dizia alto suficiente para ela ouvir que ele tinha um compromisso com uma outra "amiga". Passou despercebida pelos dois, que estavam bastante "ocupados" e nem notaram.

—KUROIMARU!Pelo jeito você não se cansa não é?Sempre pulando a cerca...u.u

O shinobi de cabelos castanhos levou um susto, porém não mais que Ino, que acabou de dar um beijo em um "pulador de cercas". Ele até tentou falar algo.

—Mas Hikari nee-chan-

—NADA DE "MAS"!Lembra que você tem um encontro com sua "amiga"?—Kotori/Hikari fez um sinal como se parecessem umas aspas. Ela sorriu internamente quando Kuroimaru deu com uma mão na testa e Ino ficarem bufando de raiva. —Coitadinha da Ino... Esse é seu nome não é?Por que pelo jeito que meu irmão leva com namoricos... Não espere a ligação do dia seguinte!

Ino ficou furiosa, ainda mais com essa frase rodopiando pela sua cabeça: "Não espere a ligação do dia seguinte!". Ela não perdoou o shinobi, que quando se virou para ela, viu apenas dois pares de olhos azuis-claros faiscarem mortalmente.

—Então quer dizer que fica com cada uma que aparece na sua frente?

—Não é isso que você está—Kuroimaru foi interrompido por Ino.

—SAIA DAQUI SEU BAKA!—A kunoichi loira explodiu e deu um soco na cara do Kuroimaru, que voou longe (n/a: Uau! A Ino tem bastante força hein?). Hikari/Kotori ficou rindo interiormente e ia dizer algo quando de relance viu a verdadeira irmã do shinobi de olhos verdes subir as escadas.

"**_Preciso sair daqui!"_** Pensou aflita. **_"Antes que Ino descubra que sou uma impostora... Além do mais se eu não me transformar de volta, o meu chakra vai acabar se esgotando!"_**.

—Bom Ino-chan, estou indo! Sayonnara...

Quando Ino iria dizer o mesmo, Hikari/Kotori já havia sumido. E quando ia descer, viu a verdadeira Hikari subindo as escadas.

—Oe, você não ia embora?

—Como se eu estou chegando aqui agora?—Hikari viu o rosto de Ino ficar com uma expressão confusa. —Você só pode ter sido enganada por alguém, ou estava vendo coisas! Eu nem estava aqui... Aliás, você viu um garoto loiro de olhos verdes?

—Iie... —Ino mentiu.

—Acho que estava meio no mundo da lua... Tenho certeza que ouvi a voz dele aqui. Mas vou continuar procurando. Jaa!

—Jaa... —Ino ficou muito confusa com aquela história. Se não era Hikari que estava conversando com Kuroimaru, só poderia ser alguém que usou o Henge no Jutsu para se transformar na irmã dele.

Realmente esse dia será muito longo...

* * *

Kotori estava rindo gostosamente em cima de uma árvore se lembrando da confusão que o tal Kuroimaru arrumou. Provavelmente ele era um "pulador de cercas" mesmo. Se Ino descobrisse que ela se transformou na irmã do Kuroimaru, ela a mataria. Mas só de lembrar a cara de morte da kunoichi loira que ela ria mais ainda. 

—Não deveria estar rindo sem algum motivo não é, Kotori?—Shikamaru perguntou, embaixo do tronco onde a kunoichi de olho azul-marinho estava.

—Olhe Shikamaru, se eu fosse você, iria procurar a Ino... Ela pode estar fazendo algo suicida agora!—Kotori comentou sarcasticamente.

—Eu não me importo... Ela é uma garota problemática.

"**_Realmente você não sabe mentir."_** u-u'****Kotori pensou conformada.

—Olha, a Ino te acha um cara especial... Se você realmente soubesse o que se passa na mente dela nesse momento...n-n

Mas foi só olhar para baixo novamente que reparou que Shikamaru não estava mais ali.Sorriu abertamente.Aquele dia, ou melhor, aquela tarde prometia surpresas.

* * *

Ino estava tão entretida em ficar observando o pôr-do-sol que nem viu que Shikamaru apareceu atrás de si. Quando se virou, não mesmo levou um susto, mas quase escorregou no barranco. Para sua sorte, ou seu azar, ele conseguiu salva-la... A segurando pela cintura. 

—O que pensa que está fazendo?—Ino perguntou quase gritando e corada. Afastou-se bruscamente dele.

—Salvando sua vida... Ou então te matar. —Shikamaru disse ironicamente. Mas não passou despercebido o rosto corado da shinobi loira. Ficou pensando em como ela ficava linda vermelha, e em seguida tirando esse pensamento da mente.

—Muito engraçado...¬¬

Kotori estava observando tudo atrás de uma moita,tentando parar de dar risadinhas.Mas a situação que ocorreu de manhã era tão engraçada que ela não esqueceria o fato tão cedo.Mas não podia se desconcentrar e tinha de prestar atenção para ver se o plano dava certo.

—Shikamaru, arigatou por me salvar de um tombo, mas se não se importa prefiro ficar sozinha. —Ino estava com uma expressão um pouco angustiada no rosto e no tom da sua voz. Mas Shikamaru ignorou completamente o aviso e ficou lá.

—Olha Ino-chan... Às vezes uma amiga precisa de incentivo, mesmo vindo de um cara que gosta de ver a vida passar...

"**_E observar as nuvens..."_**n-n pensou Ino com um sorriso.

—Mas se fosse para ficar com alguém aqui vendo o pôr-do-sol sozinho, eu até abriria mão do meu passatempo para ficar com ela, por que sinto que ela precisa de mim.

—Arigatou Shikamaru-kun por ficar comigo aqui me fazendo companhia... —Ino disse baixinho, o suficiente para Shikamaru ouvir.

—Não há de que...

Como não podia deixar de ouvir e notar, Kotori apenas ficou observando os dois verem o pôr-do-sol. Mas algo aconteceu inesperadamente, fazendo com que a kunoichi de cabelos castanhos ficasse surpresa: Ino ficou meio desconfortável perto de Shikamaru e, quando foi se levantar para se distanciar um pouco dele, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu em cima dele. Mas como tinha um pequeno desnível, trocaram de posições: ele ficou por cima dela e vice-versa. **_"Agora sim vai ficar bem divertido!"_** pensou Kotori com um sorriso malicioso.

—Des... Desculpe por ter caído em cima de você!Eu perdi o equilíbrio e... —Ino tentava explicar de todas as formas possíveis, e todas falharam para seu azar.

—... —Shikamaru não respondia. Seus olhos estavam apenas olhando a boca dela, uma vontade incontrolável de tocar aqueles lábios de Ino com os seus já estava o deixando louco.

Conforme foi falando, sua voz cada vez ficava mais baixa até sumir. E sumiu. Uma brisa bateu suavemente no seu rosto, mas não diminuiu o nervosismo e a vermelhidão que se instalava em sua face. Mas logo tudo, sua tristeza, até mesmo seus pensamentos acabaram sumindo quando sentiu que Shikamaru a estava beijando. Literalmente apenas sentiu que deveria corresponder. E o fez.

Kotori saiu de lá sorrindo vitoriosa. Ino descobriu que ajudou Naruto, Hinata, Neji e Tenten a se declararem, mas pelo jeito para a kunoichi loira era mais importante ficar ali com Shikamaru. Ela a ajudou indiretamente, fazendo com que o amor dela se tornasse seu melhor amigo.

Mas nesse instante Kotori precisava resolver o mais difícil: agora teria de juntar certo shinobi de cabelos e olhos negros com certa kunoichi de olhos verdes e cabelos róseos, e ainda mostrar pra certo garoto de sobrancelhas extremamente grossas que nós não podemos alcançar tudo o que nós mais interessa.

Kuutsu Kotori teria de juntar Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura e mostrar para Rock Lee a verdadeira realidade do amor. A realidade dura.

* * *

N/A II: Yo,minna-san n-n! ´Hehe...a Kotori vai ter trabalho pra juntar esse Uchiha orgulhoso com essa Haruno kawaii n.nV...Tadinho do Lee u-u. Ele num tem culpa se literalmente ficou apaixonado pela Sakura o.o''...Algum dia teria que ver essa realidade i-i...  
Mas pessoal,vou dizer uma coisika: o capítulo SasuxSaku pode demorar pra ser upado pro FanFiction porque ele vai ser muito longo... E o Lee vai ver a Sakura beijando o Sasuke sim. Kotori, lógico, vai ficar com a consciência pesada u-u e vai conversar com ele.Mas o Lee vai convencê-la a se abrir.E aí que Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura e Lee (A Sasame entrou no 1º capítulo,mas ela volta viu?Não esqueci dela não i.i'/) vão conhecer o motivo e drama pessoal da Kotori (Vocês devem estar mais confusos por causa disso né? Olha só, ela vai contar uma outra coisa: ela NÃO tem 11 anos de idade.Mas ela conseguiu ser Chuunin aos onze viu n-n?) Ela mentiu muito né? Eu também acho. Mas não foi pra enganar ninguém não. Ela é boazinha n-n,só queria esconder as verdadeiras tristezas u-u...

N/A III: Agradeço muito a todos que estão lendo a fic viu n.n? Estão me fazendo ter muita inspiração pra escrever o/...Jaa Ne minna n-n/

P.s.: Mandem reviews please i.i/

P.s. nº 2: Se alguém souber o nome do bendito prédio do telhado vermelho, coloquem na review ou me mande por email: madame(underline)misterio(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com! 

Edit: Eu editei o capítulo, mas foi só pra adcionar alguns detalhes como os traços pra separar um momento do outro e colocar carinhas, como essa: o-o'...


	6. Cap V:SasuxSak,Quando a Frieza é muita,é

**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu... O Kishimoto-senpai o pegou de mim! i-i  
**

Kishimoto-senpai: Você é doida ¬¬'

**Eu: Eu não sou doida... Sou mentalmente prejudicada! U.u'''  
**

Todos: Você não vai começar a fic? õ.ó/

**Eu: Eu vou começar então... Pessoal impaciente hein? ¬¬º  
**

Vamos lá! o!

**

* * *

...:Kotori no Love:...**

_**Capítulo V: Sasuke x Sakura, quando a frieza é muita, é Amor.**_

Kotori voltou para casa muito contente. Conseguiu juntar a Ino e o Shikamaru, o Neji e a Tenten e o Naruto e a Hinata. Agora só faltava resolver o mais difícil: o triângulo amoroso entre Lee, Sasuke e Sakura. Mas se perguntava em como poderia resolver isso.

—Kotori!—a kunoichi despertou dos seus pensamentos ouvindo a voz de alguém. Ela se virou e viu Ino sozinha.

—Hum... Konnichiwa Ino-chan! n.n/

—Konnichiwa... —Ino respondeu sorrindo. —Só queria agradecer.

—Agradecer...?o-o'

—É... Agradecer por ter me ajudado a... Declarar-me para o Shikamaru.#n-n#

—O que isso... Eu que agradeço!—Kotori disse feliz.

—Agora quero retribuir a sua ajuda.

Kotori ao ouvir isso ficou mais sorridente. Agora tinha uma aliada para ajudá-la.

—Bom... Aceito sua ajuda!—Ino sorriu e deixou Kotori continuar. —Agora só falta um casal para juntar: o Sasuke e a Sakura.

—Demo, e o Lee?

—Aí é que está: eles três estão no famoso "triângulo amoroso"... Vamos ter que fazer alguma coisa pra abrir os olhos do Lee-san e ajudar o Sasuke.

—Só o Sasuke?—Ino perguntou curiosa.

—Bom, a Sakura também... Mas temos que convencer o Sasuke-san a se abrir. —Kotori respondeu séria. —Ele é muito fechado, como já deu pra perceber...

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes até que Kotori teve uma idéia. Ela contou a Ino e pediu à mesma para chamar todos, com exceção de Sasuke, Lee e Sakura.

* * *

—Ino-chan... O que exatamente nos trouxe até aqui?—Tenten perguntava com um tom misto de seriedade e curiosidade. 

Os outros presentes também estavam sentindo a mesma coisa. Não era comum os chamar para uma "reunião de emergência" sem saber sobre o que se tratava. Era normal serem chamados pelos seus senseis para cumprirem missões.

—Não é exatamente **o que **Tenten-chan... Mas sim **quem**. —Ino respondeu num tom divertido.

Kotori apareceu num redemoinho de folhas (n/a: Foi à única coisa que eu pensei...), o que, além de surpreender as pessoas, já colocaram elas em posição de luta.

—Calma pessoal!—a kunoichi de cabelos castanhos disse com uma gota. —Apenas sou eu... A ninja cheia do fogo da Juventude!

Silêncio. Todos ficaram com uma gota na cabeça, perguntando se Lee havia-a inspirado para dizer essa frase...

—Bom, tirando essa parte... Queria que me ajudassem numa coisa: a resolver um triângulo **amoroso**. —Falou dando um grande sorriso.

—NANI?—Gritaram pelo espanto geral. Como é que ela poderia falar tão normalmente e ainda sorrir sobre "resolver um triângulo amoroso"?

—É... Por que o espanto? Ainda vão me agradecer por isso...

—Como é que você diz assim tão normalmente? Isso é muito problemático... —Shikamaru disse dando de ombros.

—Ora, respondendo a sua pergunta, eu digo assim tão normalmente por que já resolvi vários problemas amorosos entre garotos, mas nunca me apareceu problema de triângulo amoroso pra eu resolver. E isso nem é assim tão problemático. —Kotori disse sem alterar a voz.

—Mas só por curiosidade, quem são as pessoas do tal triângulo?—Naruto perguntou com um grande sorriso, maior do que a cara.

—Sakura, Sasukee** Lee**.

Kotori achou hilária a cara que eles fizeram. Poderia ser tão mal assim?

—Sabe que vocês estão com uma cara muito engraçada?—dizia entre risos. —O que pode ser tão difícil?

—O problema... —Tenten começou meio preocupada. —É que o Lee não desiste da Sakura nem que fosse atacado por todos os Jutsus do mundo... Ele sabe que ela nutre um amor profundo por Sasuke, mas não desiste.

—Isso é tão problemático quanto estranho... —Shikamaru comentou.

—Mas temos que fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso... —Kotori ao terminar, seus olhos brilharam. — Vamos fazer um piquenique amanhã?

—Vamos então!—Ino respondeu sorrindo confiante. —Não é Shikamaru-kun?

—Por mim, tudo bem... Mas continuo achando isso muito problemático...

Por fim todos concordaram em fazer um piquenique e Kotori quis convidar pessoalmente junto com Ino, Tenten e Hinata os outros três.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Kotori, Ino, Tenten e Hinata foram à casa de Sakura convida-la para ir com elas ao piquenique junto. Quando Kotori bateu três vezes na porta, ouviram passos e viram a mãe de Sakura abrindo a porta. Ela e a filha eram muito parecidas, com exceção nos olhos: enquanto que da mãe da kunoichi eram castanhos, os dela eram verdes-esmeralda. 

— Vocês são amigas da minha filha?

—Hai!—as quatro responderam juntas. —Viemos convidar a Sakura pra participar de um passeio.

— Tudo bem, eu vou chamar a Sakura-chan... —a mãe dela respondeu com um sorriso. —Não querem entrar?

—Iie... Podemos esperar aqui. —Kotori disse sorrindo.

Então a mãe de Sakura chamou-a, e depois de alguns instantes, apareceu à menina de cabelos róseos, com um meio-sorriso no rosto alvo.

—Bom dia minna!

—Bom dia Sakura-chan!—Kotori disse feliz. —Eu, Hinata, Ino e Tenten queremos convidar você para um passeio de piquenique.

Sakura ficou pensativa por um tempo. Não era todo dia que recebia um convite como esse. Kotori, já sabendo que isso aconteceria, teve uma idéia.

—Olhe Sakura-chan... Se você não quiser ir, tudo bem. Mas valeria a pena você não ir e o **Sasuke** ficar sozinho?

Ao ouvir o nome dele, Sakura mudou completamente de idéia, já que ele podia ficar sozinho e um monte de meninas irem atrás dele. Sua inner Sakura gritou a palavra "Ciúme" só para irritá-la ainda mais. Aceitou.

—Agora é só convidar o Lee e o Sasuke...

—O Lee-san também vai?—Sakura perguntou curiosa.

As garotas olharam confusas para a garota de olhos verdes-esmeralda. Por que ela estava tão curiosa em saber se o Lee ia? Isso era muito estranho.

—Ah... Vai sim!—Kotori respondeu muito afirmativa. —Por que Sakura?

— Por nada não...

—Aliás, por que você não vai com a gente convidar o Lee e o Sasuke?

—Adoraria!—Sakura respondeu muito sorridente, já que numa oportunidade, poderia ficar sozinha com seu "Sasuke-kun"...

* * *

—Nani!—Sasuke perguntou um pouco surpreso. 

—Isso mesmo que você ouviu!—Kotori disse impaciente. —A gente vai fazer um passeio pelos arredores de Konoha e ter um piquenique... A Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji e Naruto também vão.

As meninas, principalmente Sakura, perceberam que ela não disse o nome de Lee. De propósito.

—Mesmo assim, eu não vou! Não quero ficar perdendo tempo com coisas inúteis...

"**_Você está dizendo que não quer chamar a Sakura de irritante para depois ela se sentir magoada com isso..."_**n-n Kotori refletiu divertida. **_"Mas eu vou fazer com que você vá."_**

Puxou o shinobi de olhos negro para um canto pelo braço, a muito contragosto do mesmo, para ter uma rápida conversa com ele.

—Tudo bem Sasuke, você não quer ir... —Kotori disse com um falso tom de tristeza na sua voz. —Mas a sakura é uma flor muito delicada, não é?

—Aonde quer chegar?—Sasuke perguntou muito sério.

—A sakura é uma flor delicada, mas já a viu cair em outra flor que não seja um Lótus?

Sasuke, imediatamente quando ouviu falar o nome "Lótus" lembrou-se de Lee. Mas por que se lembrou do nome da "Besta Verde de Konoha"? Só sabia que ao lembrar-se desse nome, imaginava Sakura com ele. E muita vontade de matar certo shinobi de sobrancelhas grossas...

—Como minha avó, eu gosto muito de Lótus, pois ela acredita que essa flor pode proteger qualquer outra até a morte. Por mania, eu sempre tirava uma sakura da cerejeira e deixava-a cair em um lago próximo... Mas por pura ironia, ela caía nessa flor. **Sempre**. Tentei com outra flor, mas era sempre no Lótus...

—Eu aceito... —Kotori fingiu que não ouviu e fez menção de irritá-lo ainda mais. —EU ACEITO!

Voltaram. Kotori parecendo o Naruto, com um sorriso maior que o rosto, e o Sasuke com uma cara de que comeu algo e não gostou.

—Yatta! Então vamos para a casa de Lee-san... E com você junto, Sasuke!

Ele poderia matá-la por fazer isso... Mas ele tinha orgulho o suficiente para não fazê-lo, afinal ele era um Uchiha.

* * *

Eles chegaram bem a tempo de Lee fazer um dos seus passatempos favoritos: treinar. Mas quando o mesmo viu Sakura chegar correndo, balançando os longos cabelos **(n/a: Preferi a Sakura com cabelos compridos, ela é mais bonita assim n.n)**, esqueceu-se completamente do que ia fazer, mas disfarçou. 

—Ohayou, minna-san e... Ohayou Sakura-san!

—Ohayou Lee-san!—Sakura sorriu, deixando Sasuke enciumado. —Nós queríamos fazer um convite: poderia vir com a gente para fazer um piquenique?

"**_Ele vai aceitar, com certeza!"_** ò.ó/ pensaram Kotori, Ino, Hinata e Tenten. Como elas previram, Lee aceitou. Kotori olhou de relance para Sasuke, que estava muito irritado... Ou estaria com ciúmes de Sakura? Com certeza a segunda opção, pois até estava com uma veia saindo da testa. Ela sorriu e disse que já arrumaram tudo para o piquenique, só faltava juntar todos e podiam ir.

* * *

—Ainda falta muito pra chegar?—Naruto perguntou, mais uma vez. Já fazia alguns minutos que estavam pulando de árvore em árvore, e o loiro perguntar inúmeras vezes se faltava muito tempo para chegar. Repentinamente Kotori parou. 

—Aqui mesmo. —Vendo que todos fizeram cara de interrogação, ela continuou. —Não aqui, mas aqui embaixo!

Todos desceram, e ficaram impressionados com o que viram: uma linda paisagem, com um grande lago e uma vista para um monte de colinas. Kotori ficou feliz ao ver que todos sorriram menos Sasuke e Neji, que continuaram sérios. Depois que arrumaram tudo, era a hora de se divertir. As meninas foram para o lago, e ficaram jogando água entre elas, rindo muito.

Logo todos estavam cansados, então Kotori teve uma idéia.

—Bom, vamos "jogar" outra coisa... —Disse com uma voz de inocência, mostrando um par de sinos pequenos. —Minna, vocês terão que encontrar um par de sininhos iguais a este! Quem achar primeiro volta aqui...

Com isso, ela sumiu num piscar de olhos, deixando todos parados lá. E ainda disse bem alto:

—E procurem em pares, é bem mais legal!E o Lee vai comigo...

Lee aceitou, já a seguindo. Os outros se separam, mas o que não estava nada contente ainda era Sasuke, que tinha que _infelizmente_ ir com Sakura. Já saía andando quando a kunoichi a chamou pelo seu costumeiro "Sasuke-kun". Estava acostumado ao ouvi-la chamar deste jeito. Mas inconscientemente estremeceu ao ouvir de novo. Parou.

—Vamos juntos, Sasuke-kun... Espere-me da próxima vez onegai.

—Hn... Como quiser. —Ele apenas respondeu, mas não rude.

Andaram até um rio próximo. Sasuke ouvia o que Sakura dizia, mas esquecia totalmente ao ver o sorriso dela. Era bonito aquele sorriso... O que fazer de uma menina tão irritante? Mas também tão _irritantemente linda_. Espere o que estava pensando? Puniu-se mentalmente por isso. Despertou de seus pensamentos ao ver uma mão balançando na frente de seus olhos.

—Oe, Sasuke-kun, você está bem?Estou te chamando há algum tempo e nada!

Ela nem teve tempo de reagir quando Sasuke pegou sua mão. Ou era impressão ou ele estava corado ao fazer aquilo? Nem perceberam que Kotori estava-os observando, atenta. **_"Vai dar certo! Com certeza!" _**ò-ó/pensava confiante.

—Sakura... —O que poderia pensar naquele momento? Nada o impedia de parar de olhar aquelas piscinas esverdeadas... Abaixou tanto a sua quanto a mão dela e pôs a mão esquerda no rosto da mesma.

—S-sasuke-kun... —A menina estava muito corada para dizer alguma coisa. Nem reparou que, inconscientemente estava aproximando o próprio rosto para o dele.

Se pudessem calcular, estavam milímetros de distância... Só precisavam preencher esse espaço. Sentiam suas respirações se mesclarem, fazendo umas leves cócegas nos rostos de ambos. Fecharam os olhos. Estavam tão perto, mas na mesma hora apareceu o Lee, gritando que achou o par de sinos iguais aos que Kotori tinha mostrado... Enquanto que a mesma sentia o galo na testa depois que viu Lee aparecendo.

—Melhor eu sair daqui antes que eu saia mais cheia de galos por estar bisbilhotando... Itai! ó.x'

* * *

Hinata, Ino e Tenten ficaram decepcionadas com que Kotori falou: não deu para juntar Sakura e Sasuke por que Lee apareceu bem na hora em que estavam "quase dando um passo à frente"... 

—Tinha que fazer com que Lee se distraísse com alguma coisa que não seja a Sakura... —Tenten disse em sinal de reprovação.

—É... Mas Lee-san só consegue pensar em Sakura, nada mais... —Hinata disse triste. —A não ser...

Kotori, Ino, Hinata e Tenten pensaram na mesma coisa: treinar. Era a segunda tentativa. Mas aí Tenten lembrou: ele treina sozinho. Mas não era tarde para treinar com alguém...

* * *

Almoçaram. Quando Lee ia à Sakura, Kotori o parou. 

—Ano... Posso treinar com você?Aí a gente aproveita e conversa um pouquinho...

—Mas Kotori-san, eu queria falar com Sakura-san... —respondeu o shinobi, educadamente.

—Isso! Por que você não me fala da Sakura? Ela deve ter muitas qualidades... E me fale sobre você também!

—Demo...

—Lee! Nada disso... O que Sakura pensaria se você estivesse recusando um convite?—**_"Provavelmente ele vai dizer que não quer decepcionar a Sakura..."_** pensou a kunoichi de cabelos castanhos em seguida.

—Tem razão... —Lee disse sério. —Não posso decepcionar a Sakura-san!

"**_Eu sabia"_**-.-' pensou Kotori, com uma gota na cabeça. Andaram até uma parte longe da floresta... Para despistar. Tinha feito um Bunshin, que veria o que estava acontecendo, e avisar às outras três. Ela esperava que **desse** certo.

* * *

Tenten, Hinata e Ino chamaram Sakura, que não parava de pensar no que aconteceu de manhã. Se Lee não tivesse aparecido, talvez sentisse pela primeira vez o que é beijar um garoto. Principalmente se esse garoto for Sasuke. Ela foi até as garotas tentar se distrair um pouco, para não ficar pensando apenas nisso. Enquanto que Shikamaru, Naruto e Neji, que não estava a fim de dizer, ou até mesmo falar um "Ah" tentavam ter uma conversa com Sasuke. 

Depois de terem conversado sobre qualquer coisa, Sakura foi para um lado distante da floresta, tentando reorganizar os pensamentos. Kotori, que estava muito cansada de ficar conversando com Lee, pois até mesmo ele não parava de falar um minuto, fez um Kawarimi e saiu de lá sem que o mesmo percebesse. Encontrou com Sakura no caminho, fazendo com que a kunoichi despertasse de seus pensamentos.

—Konnichiwa Kotori!

—Digo o mesmo Sakura... —disse sorrindo. —Acho que você precisa de uns conselhinhos meus...

—Nani?—a kunoichi de olhos verde-esmeralda exclamou surpresa. Nem percebera que Kotori a levou perto de um rio.

—Sabe Sakura, preciso te perguntar uma coisa... — Kotori disse pensativa. —Você nunca reparou que o Sasuke tem dificuldade em falar que, por exemplo, gosta de ti da mesma maneira que gosta dele?

A ninja de cabelos rosados parou por um instante. Sasuke ter dificuldade em dizer que gosta de alguém? Se bem que era verdade... Ele nunca põe seus sentimentos à mostra, deve ser por isso.

—Eu já tive um caso desses... —Sakura a olhou com uma gota. —Não "esse" tipo de caso... Mas sim um problema de **amor platônico**.

—Mas que tipo de amor platônico?

—Na verdade, amor platônico não tem tipo nem fase para começar... Só quando se apaixona pela pessoa e nunca conta que gosta dela. Aí isso fica estancado no peito até a pessoa declarar-se para a outra. Mas às vezes é tarde demais: esse amor se transforma em sofrimento para depois se transformar em amizade.

—E o que acontece com a pessoa que é amada secretamente pela outra?

—Como ela não sabia o que a outra sentia por ela, acaba por encontrar o amor em outra pessoa... —Kotori disse abaixando os olhos. —Isso pode acontecer tanto com você quanto com Sasuke.

Ela parou por um instante, refletindo. O que sente por Sasuke ou até mesmo o que ele sente por ela pode estar em risco.

— Sakura, eu sei que isso pode ser meio estranho da minha parte, mas acho que você teria que falar com ele e pensar nisso... Jaa!

Agora tinha que ajudar Sasuke, mesmo ele não querendo.

* * *

Kotori viu alguém descansando sobre o galho de uma árvore. Aquilo era realmente de entediar... Pelo menos na opinião da kunoichi era assim. 

—Será que ele não se cansa de ficar assim?

Foi aí que viu uma cena interessante: Sakura estava sentada, com uma expressão triste, tirando as pétalas de uma margarida. E o shinobi de orbes negros olhando-a **(n/a: Isso me lembra um episódio de InuYasha... Mas isso não vem ao caso u.u')**. Era a segunda tentativa de juntar os dois: pela tradicional conversa. Se isso não desse certo, ela iria para o "trunfo na manga". Mas outra vez, quando Sasuke desceu da árvore e chamou por Sakura, Lee apareceu... **De novo**. Perguntando por Kotori, que o deixou sozinho com um Kawarimi...

"**_Agora sim estou zangada!"_**¬¬ Pensou a mesma, com muitas veias saltando pela testa. **_"Eu vou ajudar os dois de uma vez por todas, nem que eu tenha que fazer com que Lee veja..."_** ù-ú.

* * *

No final, todos gostaram de ter dado aquele passeio. Precisavam relaxar um pouco. Kotori ia à frente, seguida de Tenten e Ino, Shikamaru e Neji. Hinata e Naruto ficavam conversando, e Lee, Sasuke e Sakura ficaram lá atrás, sem nem falar nada. Ou melhor, Lee falava sobre os treinos que teve com Gai e Sakura prestava atenção... Em outra pessoa. Até que a kunoichi de cabelos castanhos não agüentou e parou. Tirou da bolsa um frasco escrito "Sakê". 

—Você anda com... —Ino estava olhando para o pequeno frasco cilíndrico. —Isso na bolsa?

—Normalmente não, mas em casos assim é uma "água para os olhos"... —Kotori respondeu sorrindo. —Lee! Toma isso aqui...

Kotori não sabia que Lee, ao tomar sakê, ficava um bêbado, mas quando lutava era mais rápido em seus golpes... Mas sabia que pessoas como ele tinha esse problema do "Mestre Bêbado do Taijutsu".

—Minna, o que acontece quando ele bebe Sakê?

—Ele fica mais... Forte e rápido em seus movimentos... ¬¬' —Tenten disse olhando para Kotori com uma expressão de "Você fez uma besteira sua Baka!".

—É... —Kotori disse tristemente. Mas depois sorriu. —Pois é exatamente isso que **não** vai acontecer...n.n'

Tenten, além dos outros, inclusive Sasuke e Sakura, ficaram olhando para Kotori com uma cara de espanto... O que tinha dentro daquele Sakê? Olharam para trás e vira Lee ficar um pouco mais "alegre" do que já estava. Pensaram que era brincadeira da kunoichi, mas quando Lee se aproximou deles, não fez nada. O rosto do mesmo estava corado, e ficou mais ainda quando viu Kotori, a qual abriu os braços para receber um abraço.

Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sakura e Sasuke viram Lee cair em cima de Kotori, fazendo a mesma sorrir. A cena era um tanto quanto ridícula, mas o shinobi de sobrancelhas grossas não fez mais nada... Do que beijar Kotori e depois cair no colo da mesma, fazendo-a corar muito e sorrir abertamente.

—Olhe, se vocês estão pensando que eu senti alguma coisa com aquilo... Bom, esquece. Mas... —Kotori disse vendo Sasuke e Sakura. —Se vocês dois estão dispostos a se declararem para um ao outro com todo mundo de testemunhas, estamos de acordo!

Nesse momento, os dois ninjas, muito vermelhos, tentaram pelo menos olhar um o rosto do outro. Porém Sasuke não estava muito confortável com todos vendo aquilo. Estava corado **(n/a: Sasuke corado! Não é muito Kawaii!n.n')**. Mas logo tudo isso, todas as coisas, até mesmo seu orgulho, foi deixado de lado quando notou que Sakura o estava beijando.

Finalmente Kotori se sentiu aliviada em ter juntado esse casal. Porém logo notou que Lee acordou justo nesse momento, e que todos perceberam.

—Lee... —Neji disse, mas não estava sério **(n/a: Finalmente ele falou alguma coisa ù-ú')**.

—Não se preocupem comigo... Eu vou indo na frente!—o shinobi disse, com um sorriso, fazendo pose. No entanto Kotori viu que a mão dele estava tremendo.

Lee foi correndo. Sabiam que ele estava triste depois do que acabou de ver, mas era a única forma de mostrá-lo que Sakura estava bem longe do seu alcance...

Depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, Ino perguntou uma coisa: sobre o que havia naquele sakê. Kotori havia respondido que ela juntou sakê comum com uma erva rara no País da Terra, que fazia com que as pessoas, quando vissem uma outra só que do sexo oposto, e de que gostassem, agissem inconscientemente. Por isso Lee a beijou: ele imaginava que estava beijando Sakura.

—Mas agora, minna... —Kotori comentou. —Vou conversar com o Lee. Não posso deixá-lo sofrer desse jeito. Além do mais, por sorte usei só um pouco da Erva-de-gato, pois ela tem muitos efeitos colaterais... E ela age de efeito imediato no organismo da pessoa.

—E-então Lee-san despertou por causa do choque?--Hinata perguntou, um pouco tímida.

—Acho que não... A erva,como tem efeito imediato, fez com que Lee abrisse seus olhos... E os abriu no momento que Sakura e Sasuke se beijaram.

Enquanto andavam, nem perceberam, mas chegaram a Konoha no começo da noite. A menina de orbes azul-marinho notou.

—Agora vou ter de ir pra minha casa que minha tia deve estar uma montanha entrando em erupção... Jaa! n.n/

Mas quando ia à direção de sua casa, pôde ouvir um claro "Arigatou pelo passeio!" de Sakura... Como tinha dito ontem, sabia que iriam agradecer pelo passeio...

_Tsukuzu..._

_

* * *

N/a II:_ PESSOAS! Adorei ter feito esse capítulo, mas espero que ele não esteja muito longo n-n" pra não cansar de ler... E tenho que confessar uma coisa: eu demorei pra fazer esse capítulo(mais ou menos quase oito horas pra fazer, juro por Kami-sama o-o) e sempre tinha que começar de novo por causa que achava que não tinha nada a ver...

E na parte onde Kotori diz que vai ajudar Sasuke, ela vai, e foi ajudar ele n-n... Acho que deve ter ficado confuso! Gomen ne!

N/A III: Pra não continuar na N/A dois... Mas falando sério, o Lee imaginou mesmo que a Kotori era a Sakura... E a beijou mesmo. Tá, vcs devem estar pasmos com isso né n.n'? Olha, pra falar a verdade, foi a melhor parte do capítulo( pelo menos eu acho isso...). E a Kotori mentiu de novo quando disse que não sentiu nada... Mas eu vou fazer com que ela converse com Lee, e o próprio vai convencê-la a se abrir! E É O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! Eeeeee o/o/o! E ainda vou continuar com LeexSasame...u.u' Isso se realmente der o.o'

Bom, tô indu n.n/ Jaa Ne!


	7. Cap VI:Meu motivo de não ser feliz

N/A: E aí pessoas! Desculpem pela demora... É que eu to cheia até o pescoço de exercícios e trabalhos de escola! Mas finalmente o capítulo 6 está aqui! Have fun guys!

**Kotori no Love**

**Capítulo VI: Meu motivo de não ser feliz.**

**_"Cadê aquele baka do Lee-san?"_** õ-o Kotori pensava investigativa. Desde que eles saíram da floresta, ficou um clima pesado. Ficaram um pouco com a consciência pesada por causa do shinobi do "Sorriso de Nice-Guy". Kotori também estava assim. Já era de noite e Lee não poderia ter ido longe. Ou poderia?

— Nee minna, podem ir!—Todos olharam surpresos para ela. —Eu vou encontrar o Lee!ò.ó

Eles se entreolharam entre si, mas aceitaram. Foram para a direção de Konoha e Kotori foi à direção contrária, mas parando antes.

—Vou ter que contar a verdade sobre o meu passado... Mas tenho que encontrar o Lee primeiro. Ele vai ser o primeiro.u-u

--------------------------------------OoOoOoOoOoO--------------------------------------

De noite, nos arredores de Konoha, alguém estava sentado, olhando tristemente para o nada. E esse alguém era Lee.

—Perdi a linda flor que fez que eu me apaixonasse por ela... Adeus, querida Sakura**-chan**.

Era a primeira vez que ele dizia o nome da kunoichi sem que usasse o tom formal. Estava tão pensativo que não viu Kotori a alguns metros dele, de longe. Quando a mesma chegou perto dele, virou o braço para acertar o primeiro que visse **(n/a: o Lee fica agressivo quando fica deprimido né n.n...)**.

—Olha se quisesse acertar mesmo um tapa, era melhor me pegar desprevenida...¬¬

—Gomenasai, Kotori-san. —Lee respondeu um pouco triste.

Silêncio. A kunoichi de olhos azuis olhou para o céu com uma cara pensativa.

—Nee, Lee-san... Você sabia que eu já gostei de alguém assim como você gosta da Sakura?O nome dele era Hibikki Yamori. n-n

O shinobi de sobrancelhas grossas a olhou.

—Ele sempre me levava a uma parte remota da Vila Oculta da Pedra para ver o céu estrelado. —Kotori abaixou a cabeça. —E aí acabei me apaixonando por ele.

—Demo... O que aconteceu?—Lee perguntou.

—Descobri que eu era a noiva dele, desde que nasci. Hibikki sabia disso, mas não me contou... Minha mãe que me contou sobre isso. E eu fiquei muito radiante, por que eu me casaria com a pessoa que eu amava.n-n

Lee sorriu, pelo menos sua amiga tinha alguma coisa para se alegrar...

—Só que... —Kotori deu uma pausa. —No dia do meu casamento, foram procurar o Hibikki, pois ele não havia chegado. E aí... Viram-no beijando minha prima... **No meu quarto, na minha cama**.

------- Flash-Back -------

—**Kotori-sama, nós vamos procurar o seu noivo.**

**A mãe de Kotori e a própria kunoichi já estavam muito preocupadas, além dos outros convidados. Fazia meia-hora que o noivo não havia chegado... Aquilo não era normal. Depois, apareceu um dos criados dizendo que achou o noivo, mas avisou que não era uma das melhores situações, mas Kotori não ouviu e, quando chegou ao seu quarto, encontrou Hibikki com sua prima Yuki.** Beijando-a

—**HIBIKKI!**

**Sua mãe, e os outros viam a cena chocados. Mas nada se comparava ao fato de Kotori sentir a mais extrema repulsa e nojo de seu amado Hibikki... E ainda beijando sua prima Yuki, que considerava uma irmã. O casal ficou espantado, mas Hibikki fez uma cara de deboche.**

—**Kotori, como é ingênua! Eu estava apaixonado pela sua prima, e não por uma **aberração **feita você...**

**A kunoichi, que nessa época era gennin, pulou em cima de Hibikki e Yuki, arrancando os cabelos de sua prima com as mãos. E deu um soco na cara de Hibikki, que apenas se defendeu com as mãos. Os familiares e os criados seguraram a kunoichi, que chorava incessantemente.**

—**SAIAM DAQUI! VOCÊS DOIS!—As mães de Kotori e de Yuki gritaram. A mãe da segunda continuou junto com Kaouru, mãe da sua sobrinha.**

**Para Kotori era o pior dia de sua vida.**

------- Fim do Flash-Back -------

Pela primeira vez, Kotori deixou seus olhos soltarem as lágrimas que estavam há muito tempo guardadas em suas lembranças dolorosas. Lee olhava a kunoichi totalmente surpreso. Ela sorria para não mostrar que realmente estava sofrendo. Kotori fazia-se de forte, mas sofria do mesmo jeito. Ela era como ele: tinha se apaixonado perdidamente e ainda perdeu seu amor na sua frente **(n/a: Isso rimou... Explica que não tenho muita criatividade com as palavras XD)**...

—E... Lee-san, eu tinha 11 anos na época.—Kotori disse, já parando de soluçar.

O shinobi ficou estático, depois pensou um pouco. E lembrou que Kotori tinha dito que tinha se tornado uma Chuunin aos 11 anos. Mas ela, conforme foi dizendo sobre a traição, disse que quando tinha 11 anos era Gennin. Se ela era uma Gennin aos onze, foi traída com 12 anos e se tornou uma Chuunin ainda quando tinha 11, então com quantos anos ela tem?

—Você deve estar se perguntando com quantos anos eu tenho não é?—Kotori disse sorrindo. —Eu não tenho 13 anos... **Tenho 16**. E eu tinha me formado como Chuunin aos 11, mas desisti por causa do problema com Hibikki. Tinha voltado a ser Gennin, mas não tive que fazer tudo de novo.n-n

—Doushite Kotori-san?ô-o

—Estava muito deprimida para me tornar uma Chuunin depois do que aconteceu em meu casamento. E o pior disso tudo é que eu lutei com Hibikki. E venci.

------- Flash-Back II -------

**No dia do exame Chuunin, Kotori não estava muito confiante em si. Traumatizada pelo ocorrido em seu casamento, suas amigas estavam preocupadas com ela. Aconselharam-na a desistir, mas ela não aceitou. Ela perdoou Yuki, pois a prima não sabia que ela era apaixonada por Hibikki. Surpreendeu-se quando viu a mãe.**

—**Kotori, seja quem for que vá lutar com você, use a técnica dos Majikku Cube.**

—**Demo, okaa-san, da última vez que fiz esse jutsu, fiquei completamente exaus—Kotori foi interrompida pelo olhar severo da mãe.**

—**Kotori! O segredo é controlar o seu chakra dentro do Cubo. Esse jutsu é apenas usado pela família Kuutsu por que não é um jutsu que é normalmente executado com o chakra saindo do corpo da pessoa. E sim o chakra indo para o objeto em si...**

**A kunoichi iria retrucar quando o Juiz chamou pelo seu nome. E o nome de seu oponente: Hibikki Yamori.**

—**Venham aqui.**

**Kotori olhou o shinobi com ódio nos olhos, e Hibikki sorrindo ironicamente.**

—**Vou lutar com esse gatinho medroso... E que ainda é uma aberração!**

—**Vá se ferrar, Yamori. —Kotori o repreendeu mortalmente, ainda que uma parte de seu coração gritasse inutilmente para ter Hibikki de volta.**

_Na... Na _

_Na… Na… Na… Na… Na. _

_I miss you_

(Eu sinto sua falta)

_Miss you so bad_

(Eu sinto muito a sua falta)

_I don't forget you_

(Eu não te esqueci)

_Oh it's so sad_

(Oh isso é tão triste)

_I hope you can hear me_

(Espero que possa me ouvir)

_I remember it clearly_

(Eu me lembro claramente)

**Quando começaram a lutar, Kotori prestava atenção nos movimentos de Hibikki e se defendia das kunais e shurikens que ele lançava. Ela neutralizou todas, mas não percebeu que era um Kawarimi e Hibikki apareceu atrás dela e deu um chute em suas costas, fazendo a kunoichi ir ao chão.**

—**Continua sendo fraca, Kotori.**

—**Eu... Não sou... Fraca!—A kunoichi levantou-se de imediato e deu um soco na cara do shinobi, que rolou pelo chão da arena. Ela desviou-se das outras kunais, mas uma acertou seu rosto em cheio, fazendo um corte não muito profundo, mas que saía muito sangue.**

_The day you slipped away_

(Do dia em que você se foi)

_Was the day_

(Foi o dia) 

_I found it won't be the same oh_

(Que eu percebi que não seria mais a mesma coisa)

**E a luta estava com vantagem para Hibikki, pois Kotori não conseguia se desviar dos seus chutes e socos, fazendo com que a kunoichi de cabelos castanhos caísse no chão já exausta de tanto lutar.**

_Na... Na _

_Na… Na... Na… Na… Na _

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

(Eu não estava perto para te beijar)

_Goodbye on the hand_

(Tomar sua bênção)

_I wish that I could see you again_

(Eu gostaria de te ver novamente)

_I know that I can't oh… oh… oh… oh… oh_

(Mas sei que não posso)

_I hope you can hear me_

(Espero que possa me ouvir)

_Cause I remember it clearly_

(Porquê eu me lembro claramente)

—**O que foi gatinho medroso? Já está cansado de lutar?**

"Se eu não usar o Majikku Cube, ele vai me matar." **Pensou Kotori aflita. **"Mas não tenho chakra suficiente para fazer esse jutsu... Kuso!"

—**KOTORI!—A kunoichi olhou no mesmo instante, e viu sua tia Misaki. –Use o jutsu dos Kuutsu!AGORA!**

**Ao ouvir isso, Kotori abriu seus olhos: Estava perdendo, mas não para seu ex-noivo, mas sim para si mesma. Ela se tornou aquilo que menos queria: ser infeliz. E sua Inner **(n/a: Sim! Ela tem dupla personalidade)** já ficava gritando na sua mente que não devia sentir tristeza perante seu adversário.**

**Estava começando a ficar forte outra vez.**

_The day you slipped away_

(Do dia que você se foi)

_Was the day _

(Foi o dia)

_I found it won't be the same oh_

(Que eu percebi que não seria mais a mesma coisa)

_I've had my wake up_

(Eu acordei)__

Won't you wake up?

(Você não vai acordar?)__

I keep asking why

(E continuo me perguntando por quê)__

And I can't take it

(E eu não posso suportar isso)__

It wasn't a fake it  


(Não era mentira)

_It happened you passed by  
_

(Aconteceu e você se foi)

**Sorriu. E Hibikki pôde perceber isso.**

—**Ora... O gatinho medroso está sorrindo por quê?**

—**É por que o gatinho medroso vai vencer essa luta... —Kotori respondeu no mesmo tom de sarcasmo.**

**Ela tirou quatro dados do kit ninja, pondo entre os dedos. Todos que assistiam à luta viram que todo o chakra que ela tinha foi diretamente para os dados. Fez todos os Ins até chegar ao do Pássaro.**

—**Elemento Terra, Majikku Cube no Jutsu!—**"Isso vai me tirar todo o chakra, mas é minha única saída..."** pensou a kunoichi. —Técnica dos cinco Fios de Metal.**

**Hibikki continuou parado no mesmo lugar, se esquecendo totalmente de se defender. Sentiu as linhas de metal apertar seu corpo como se estivessem esmagando uma tora de madeira. Caiu no chão, e deu um grito de dor. Logo os fios que o estavam envolvendo tomaram um leve tom de vermelho.**

—**Você me fez chorar esse tempo todo e agora grita como um verdadeiro gato medroso... Matar você seria pior do que isso.**

_Now you're gone_

(Agora você se foi)__

Now you're gone

(Agora você se foi)__

There you go

(Lá vai você)__

There you go

(Lá vai você)__

Somewhere I can't bring you back

(Para algum lugar de onde não posso trazê-lo de volta)__

Now you're gone

(Agora você se foi)__

Now you're gone

(Agora você se foi)__

There you go

(Lá vai você)__

There you go

(Lá vai você)__

Somewhere you're not coming back  


(Para algum lugar de onde você não vai voltar)

**O juiz anunciou Kotori como vencedora. A kunoichi já estava indo para fora da arena quando Hibikki tentou correr, mesmo com aqueles cortes, para dar uma apunhalada em Kotori. Tentaram avisar, mas parecia que a kunoichi de olhos azuis não ouvia. O que veio a seguir foi surpreso: Hibikki foi lançado contra a parede oposta por Kotori.**

_The day you slipped away  
_

(Do dia que você se foi)

_Was the day_

(Foi o dia)__

I found it won't be the same oh  
  
(Que eu percebi que não seria mais a mesma coisa)

**Kotori saiu, deixando todos espantados. Ela estava muito triste, e não era agora que iria mudar de humor.**

_Na... Na_

_Na... Na... Na... Na... Na_

_I miss you._

(Eu sinto a sua falta)

**Estava triste para dizer alguma coisa.**

------- Fim Flash-Back II -------

—Depois disse para Tsuchikage-sama que não queria ser uma Chuunin agora, já que teve essa... —Kotori deu uma pausa longa. —**Droga** de problema comigo.Ele sabia sobre o fiasco de noivado, então me deu um tempo para pensar e disse que, quando fosse o momento certo, eu poderia dizer que não seria uma Chuunin.

—Kotori-san...o-o —Lee ficou muito espantado.

—Lee, eu apenas te digo uma coisa... —Kotori continou a dizer. —Se você gosta **realmente** da Sakura, a deixe ser feliz com seu verdadeiro amor. Você não quereria que a Sakura não fosse feliz não é?

O shinobi respondeu que não com a cabeça.

—Bem pensado.n-nb

Os dois sorriram. Kotori começou a rir. Lee ficou com uma gota na cabeça.

—Podem sair daí Hinata-chan e Naruto-kun.

Os outros dois ninjas ficaram sem graça ao ver as caras de surpresa do "Sobrancelhudo" e o sorriso de Kotori, que pela primeira vez era sincero. As duas kunoichis riram.

—Ah... Hinata-chan...

—H-hai Kotori-chan!—A Hyuuga respondeu com um pouco de timidez.

—Depois você pode contar para os outros tudo bem?

—Tudo bem. —Hinata respondeu, sorrindo.

Kotori percebeu que o dia já estava amanhecendo e que ela não dormiu nada. Mas ela estava se importando com isso agora.

Estava sentindo em como era bom se sentir leve e ter um melhor amigo como Lee fazia ver as coisas com outros olhos.

--------------------------------------OoOoOoOoOoO--------------------------------------

N/A II: Por alguma razão o traço que separa não tá saindo... Bom,vcs viram né? Ela agora tem o Lee como melhor amigo, pois ele entendeu que ela estava sofrendo n-n e ouviu atentamente o que ela disse! Agora Kotori vai ajudá-lo a encontrar a Sasame, já que ela não apareceu nos últimos dias n.nb... E claro todos os outros vão partir para encontrar a menina gentil e doce )

Aliás, a música se chama Slipped Away. Da linda Avril Lavigne n.n/

Jaa Ne o/


	8. Capítulo VII:Missão de resgate à Sasame!

N/A: Olá pessoas! Ta aqui mais um capítulo de Kotori no Love! Divirtam-se! E vcs vão ver uma supresinha n.nb

**Kotori no Love**

_**Capítulo VII: Missão de resgate à Sasame.**_

Agora voltaria para sua casa dormir tranquilamente... Mas finalmente se sentia leve. Kotori esqueceu-se de como era sentir liberta de algo. Contou para Lee, que agora era seu melhor amigo, toda a tristeza e lembranças que guardava para si. Sentia-se agora como um anjo.

—Quando eu chegar, vou dormir... E muito!

Conforme disse, já chegou em sua casa. Tia Misaki havia saído, então poderia ter a grande paz e silêncio para dormir... Trocou-se de roupa, e deitou em sua cama.

"**_Bom, boa noite a mim mesma."_** Pensou cerrando os olhos.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

—NANI!

—Isso mesmo que ouviram. Sasame Fuuma foi levada daqui. Os pais estão aqui em Konoha, mas ela fora levada por outros familiares do clã Fuuma. —Tsunade disse calmamente.

—Isso não seria... —Tenten começou.

—Seqüestro. Sim, por isso designei vocês todos a irem até o País do Arrozal e tirar Sasame de lá.

—HAI!—E todos sumiram numa cortina de fumaça.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Kotori se revirava. Estava tendo um sonho horrível.

.:Flash:.

**Corria por uma floresta escura, mas parecia que o caminho não tinha fim. Até que viu uma luz.**

—**Será que... —Kotori começou a correr o mais rápido que podia. Quando chegou, porém se decepcionou: Agora estava em um corredor escuro.**

"Kuso, agora vou ter de achar o final desse corredor..."** pensou muito contrariada. Começou a correr, mas encontrou Lee no meio do caminho.**

—**Lee-san...**

—**Kotori, fique longe de mim.**

**Lee começou a correr para o corredor, sumindo na escuridão. A kunoichi começou a segui-lo, mas parou pouco tempo depois que não viu mais o shinobi.**

—**Por que...**

**E tudo ficou escuro.**

.:Fim Flash:.

Kotori acordou assustada. Por que tinha sonhado que Lee estava se afastando dela? Achou isso muito estranho e ia para o banheiro quando sua tia avisou que tinha visitas. Foi até a sala e se deparou com o próprio shinobi na frente dela.

—Konnichiwa, Kotori-san...

—Ir... Digo o mesmo!—Sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Mas por quê? Só por que ele estava lá a vendo de pijama não era tão constrangedor assim.

—Demo, Kotori-san, talvez devesse ir com a gente salvar a Sasame-san.

"**_Salvar Sasame?"_** pensou Kotori desconfiada.

—É que a levaram daqui de Konoha.

—Então o que estamos esperando? Vamos salvar a Sasame!—Kotori respondeu ansiosa.

—Mas é melhor trocar de roupa, Kotori-chan... —Sua tia comentou. Depois a kunoichi percebeu que estava de pijama. Foi para seu quarto e voltou já trocada de roupa.

—Yatta! Vamos salvar a Sasame-chan?—Naruto perguntou esperançoso por ter mais uma missão a cumprir.

—Hai... —Sakura respondeu, enquanto os outros fizeram sim com a cabeça.

—Então vamos nós todos... —Kotori respondeu, aparecendo do nada.

Alguns levaram um susto, mais exatamente Naruto e Sakura. Os outros já estavam a postos e puseram-se a correr por entre as árvores e pular sobre os galhos.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

—Me soltem onegai!—Sasame gritava, inutilmente, pois sabia que eles não a iriam soltar de qualquer jeito. Tinha um jeito sim, mas era só desposando que iria sair. Então achou melhor não se libertar de lá tão cedo...

—Você vai se casar com o mestre?—Uma voz se pronunciou grossa, fria e dura.

—Não!

—Então irá ficar aqui até o final de sua vida, hahaha... —Riu a voz sarcasticamente.

"**_Então prefiro ficar aqui..."_** Sasame pensou com tristeza.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Estavam pulando sobre os galhos das árvores há mais de duas horas, até que Kotori viu um monte de arrozais ao longe.

—É aqui?—Perguntou. Todos desceram e fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

Agora estavam perto de conseguirem salvar Sasame.

—Eu aceito... —Sasame disse, derrotada.

—Então vamos fazer logo a cerimônia!—Uma voz feminina exclamou, cheia de felicidade. —E vou fazer seu vestido também...

Alguns ninjas surgiram da escuridão e soltaram as correntes que prendiam Sasame. A seguraram com força para que a menina de cabelos alaranjados não escapasse. Ela até lutou, mas eram maiores em número, então acabou se rendendo.

Sasame foi levada a um quarto iluminado pela luz do sol, mas que continuava frio. A mulher que tinha uma voz meio esganiçada mandou-a subir numa pedra lisa, para pegar as suas medidas. Tinha outra, que estava muito feliz, e pela voz entoando ansiodidade, reconheceu-a pela voz que ouvira enquanto estava naquela cadeia escura.

Realmente aquilo estava sendo torturante para ela.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Chegando a uma parte mais remota da cidade, onde só se encontrava algumas casas abandonadas, vira um templo. Kotori, além dos outros, sentiu um chakra muito fraco, e mais outros, alguns normais, e outros alterados. Neji e Hinata deduziram que seria de Sasame esse chakra muito fraco.

—Sasame-chan deve ter lutado para se defender... —Sakura comentou, preocupada.

—Então, vamos salvá-la!—Kotori disse animada.

Foi aí que ouviram um grito, que reconheceram que vinha de Sasame e dos fundos do templo.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

—Eu não vou me casar!—Sasame gritava enquanto a puxavam para o altar de pedra.

—Você prefere ser morta?—Uma das ninjas disse mortalmente.

Sasame não teve outro jeito senão aceitar e logo ser levada para algo forçado. Logo sentiu outros chakras, que vinham da frente do templo. Então fingiu que se rendeu e foi sozinha para o altar.

—Bom, vamos ter um lindo casamento entre meu filhinho Kazuma e sua querida noiva chamada Sasame!—Começou a matriarca da família. —Se alguém tem algo contra esse lindo casamento, que se fale agora ou cale-se para...

—Eu tenho!—Kotori disse, surgindo do lado de Sasame.

—Quem é você?—Kazuma perguntou com uma voz estranhamente monstruosa.

—A garota que vai lutar com você, seu baka!

O shinobi se enfureceu, mas quando pegou no braço da kunoichi, ela deu uma meia volta no ar e chutou com força Kazuma, que foi diretamente a parede de pedra.

—Kage Bushin No Jutsu!—Naruto disse, ao saltar pelo ar. Logo um monte de cópias suas desferiam socos nos ninjas.

Hinata e Neji usaram o seu Byakugan e mataram os outros ninjas que tentavam atacá-los.

—Agora a missão está ficando divertida!—Tenten dizia enquanto lutava com dois ao mesmo tempo, que logo foram ao chão já sem vida pela Mitsashi.

Shikamaru e Ino usaram seus Kage Mane no Jutsu e Ninpou Shitenshin no Jutsu, respectivamente. Lee usara seus golpes de Taijutsu e matara o resto. Carregou Sasame pelos braços a fim de que a garota não se machucasse. Kotori viu isso e repentinamente sentiu muita angústia.

"**_KUSO! Por que estou sentindo isso?"_** pensava furiosa e frustrada. **_"Não é hora para se sentir desse jeito!"_**

A matriarca daquele bando de ninjas disse que precisariam enfrentar o mais forte, e repentinamente apareceu um ninja de cabelos escuros, olhos verdes brilhando mortalmente e olhando para Kotori com jeito diabólico.

—Estava observando a luta e percebi que vocês são bem fortes para lutar comigo... Mas duvido que apenas um só me derrote.

—Você está falando besteiras demais!—Naruto respondeu lançando duas kunais ao inimigo, que sumiu instantaneamente, fazendo aparecer uma tora e depois surgir às costas de Naruto.

—Você é que acha que pode me derrotar que está fazendo besteiras... —Disse friamente, enquanto chutava o shinobi de olhos azuis contra a parede de pedra, a mesma que matou Kazuma.

Sasuke ativou seu Sharingan e atacou, junto com Shikamaru e Neji. O inimigo, enquanto se desviava de todos os golpes dos três, ainda visualizava a kunoichi de cabelos ondulados maquiavelicamente. Ino atacou com Shinraiju no Jutsu, mas o ninja conseguiu se livrar do Jutsu e num movimento rápido, deu um soco no estômago de cada um, não antes de dar um leve soco em Tenten e Hinata para elas desmaiarem.

—Kotori_-chan_, não está me reconhecendo?

A kunoichi olhou aqueles olhos... Sabia que vinham de algum lugar, mas não se lembrava. Até que recordou de Hibikki. Os mesmo olhos, os mesmos cabelos... Não podia ser.

—Hibikki-kun!—Kotori disse, meio com receio. —Mas o que...

—Me deixe explicar, _querida_. —Disse sarcasticamente. –O que acontece é: Eu me tornei mais forte do que você, sua aberração.

—VOCÊ SE TORNOU UM MONSTRO!—Kotori explodiu de raiva.—E NÃO ME CHAME DE QUERIDA. EU TE ODEIO!

Os outros já estavam se levantando e viram a cena. Ouviram o nome do ex-noivo de Kotori, conforme Hinata havia explicado. E viram o ninja de cabelos e olhos escuros. Aquele era o noivo dela?

—Eu agradeço seu elogio... —Hibikki disse irônico. —E quero lutar com você mais uma vez.

—Kotori-chan, não aceita!—Naruto e Sakura disseram em uníssono. Logo os outros mais especificamente Ino e Tenten, já desperta, tentaram convencer a kunoichi.

—CALEM A BOCA!—Kotori ficou furiosa. —O que acham que eu senti quando meus amigos me convenceram a desistir? Amigos que convencem outros amigos a desistir não são meus verdadeiros amigos. Aqueles que acham que uma pessoa é fraca só porque seu chakra é inferior ao de outra pessoa são amigos falsos.

Silêncio.

—Então por isso que vou lutar. —Kotori disse agora se virando para os outros e sorrindo. —Não porque quero, mas pelo o que respeito: pela faixa do País da Terra, vou lutar até minha última gota de suor. Eu tinha e tenho um chakra baixo, mas foi com esse mesmo poder espiritual que venci a luta do Chuunin Shiken e me tornei uma Chuunin.

Os quatro olharam a kunoichi. Realmente ela estava falando como um verdadeiro ninja. **Ela estava sendo um verdadeiro ninja.** Kotori andou até a frente de todos os ninjas.

—Naruto, você me ensinou a nunca desistir dos meus sonhos. Sakura, você me mostrou que nós podemos se fortes se acreditar em si mesmos. Ino me ensinou a nunca desviar de um obstáculo, por mais forte que seja. Shikamaru me mostrou que a tranqüilidade pode ser também uma arma. Sasuke havia me mostrado que, mesmo se cairmos no chão, devemos nos levantar de novo até que eu consiga fazer aquilo que quero.

—Sasuke-kun... —Sakura olhou-o com carinho, apesar de ele estar desmaiado.

—E também Neji e Tenten me ensinaram a superar o orgulho, mesmo que ele seja mais forte do que eu. —Kotori deu uma pausa. Logo sentiu o vento bater contra os seus cabelos ondulados. —Hinata me ensinou a ser sincera e Lee sempre disse que o fogo da juventude é eterno.

Hibikki já estava muito impaciente para esperar Kotori, então lançou três agulhas contra ela, que parou as três pegando-as com as pontas de seus dedos.

—Então, você se fortaleceu não é? Mas continua sendo a mesma fraca de sempre.

A ninja virou-se, lançando três kunais contra ele.

—Por isso... —disse começando a correr. —Se for que sacrificar minha vida, vou fazê-lo pelos meus amigos!

Kotori sumiu de vista, deixando Ino, Hinata, que também acordou e ouviu tudo, Tenten, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji e Lee, que havia acabado de chegar junto com Sasame, todos impressionados. Ela havia dito aquilo e poderia até morrer se lutar com seu ex-noivo.

—Vamos aju... —Naruto foi impedido por Sasuke. —Nee, por que está me impedindo?

— A deixe lutar, pois quem é o adversário dela é Hibikki!

Naruto apenas aceitou conformado.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Estavam lutando há muito tempo. Kotori estava com muitos arranhões nas pernas e um outro corte no rosto, dessa vez no lado esquerdo. E Hibikki estava com feridas profundas nos braços, mas podia movimentá-los ainda.

—Desista Hibikki!

—Não vou desistir por causa de uma aberração feita você... —O shinobi desapareceu e surgiu atrás dela. —Além do mais vou ganhar essa luta.

Chutou-a com toda força, e a kunoichi foi lançada tão fortemente contra uma árvore que a cortou em duas.

"**_Não consigo mais lutar..."_** pensou, muito fracamente. **_"Adeus pessoal, adeus Lee... Queria ficar mais tempo com você, mas não posso."_** Foi aí que percebeu: estava apaixonada pelo shinobi de sobrancelhas grossas. Por isso que teve aquele sonho, por isso que corou ao vê-lo perto dela. Amava-o da mesma forma que amava Hibikki. Mas agora não podia desistir, ela tinha que continuar.

—Eu... Vou derrotar... —Levantou-se com muita dificuldade. —VOCÊ!

Pegou seus dados, mordeu seu polegar direito e molhou todos eles com seu sangue.

—A mesma técnica do Majikku Cube? Não vai me derrotar de novo com isso.

—É isso que pensa. Bunshin no Jutsu!—E apareceu mais cinco Kotori, e apareceram 24 dados, quatro para cada uma.

Hibikki olhou espantado.

—Danton, Bunshin Majikku Cube no Jutsu! Técnica dos doze Fios de espinhos!

Um monte de fios, mais exatamente oitenta e quatro fios de espinhos, doze para cada uma, envolveu Hibikki com tal força que se puderam ouvir seus ossos quebrando. Os fios prateados agora recebiam uma coloração cor de sangue, muito sangue, avisando que Hibikki foi morto.

Kotori estava muito cansada, gastou muito chakra e sentiu seu corpo pesar. Fechou os olhos, mas antes que caíssem no chão, certo shinobi de roupas verdes a segurou...

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

—Kotori-chan! Acorda!—Naruto dizia, ou melhor, gritava.

—Naruto! Não faça isso num hospital seu baka!—Sakura respondia.

Os outros estavam tentando acordá-la, mas a médica disse que ela precisava descansar, pois gastou tanto chakra que por pouco, não teria morrido. Kotori, nesse momento, acordou com os gritos de Naruto e as vozes dos outros.

—O que... Aconteceu?

Todos pararam de falar instantaneamente. Ela havia acordado. Naruto gritou um "Eba" enquanto os outros o olhavam com uma gota. Hinata, que não estava a par da situação, contou.

—Kotori-chan, Lee-san acabou te salvando… Ele te trouxe até aqui a carregando.

Lee a salvou?A carregou até Konoha? Corou com isso.

—Demo, cadê ele?Preciso agradecê-lo...

—Bom, ele está namorando a Sasame-chan, então...

O sorriso morreu em sua face. Lee está namorando a Sasame? A mesma frase que Hinata disse estava ecoando em sua cabeça.

—Mas Lee-san não está exatamente namorando Sasame-chan, ele está tentando se aproximar dela... Demo, não sabe como fazer isso.

—Eu vou ajudá-lo. —Kotori sorriu falsamente. —Assim, nós estaremos, ou melhor, vocês estarão completos!

Hinata percebeu que Kotori não ficou feliz com a notícia, mas ficou quieta. Pediu para todos saírem da sala, que a kunoichi precisava ficar sozinha. E a médica ajudou também. Quando todos saíram da sala, Kotori pôde chorar livremente. Olhou pela janela e viu o seu querido shinobi e sua amiga conversando animadamente.

Ela poderia estar no lugar dela.**Ela queria estar no lugar dela.**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**N/A II: **Olá pessoal n-n!Viu só? A Kotori se descobre apaixonada por Lee, mas não vai contar pra ele não ;D! Hinata até percebeu a tristeza da nossa kunoichi kawaii mas preferiu ficar em silêncio. Eu me baseei numa coisa que aconteceu comigo: Eu vi o garoto de quem gosto de braços dados com minha amiga u-u... Isso me deixou muito triste, e comecei a chorar sem parar Ç-Ç... Mas, para alegria de vocês, vai ter um capítulo só centrado na Kotori, em que ela reflete de tudo que aconteceu com ela até se apaixonar pelo nosso ninja fofis Lee-kun n-nb. Peninha, mas ela vai ajudá-lo com Sasame, vai conversar com ele, enfim, vai fazer de tudo para juntar esses dois... E depois vai chorar muito por causa do seu amor não correspondido.

Bom, só issu mesmo n-n. Jaa Ne o/**  
**


	9. Cap VIII:Margaridas

Disclaimer: Naruto não pertence a mim i.i...

Vamos à fic!**  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**...:Kotori no Love:...**

**Capítulo VIII: Margaridas Brancas e Vermelhas.**

Agora, naquele mundo de salas, quartos e pessoas de branco, diz-se por nome de hospital, Kotori olhava fixamente para o pôr-do-sol pensativa. Desde que Hinata dera aquela notícia, e até mesmo depois de tudo ter acontecido com ela, será que realmente valia a pena continuar com tudo isso e juntar de uma vez o seu querido Lee-kun com a Sasame-chan?

De alguma forma, valia sim. E estava disposta a continuar com aquilo mesmo que se despedaçasse por dentro.

—Kotori-chan?—Ouviu a doce voz da sua tia. —Me disseram que você tinha se machucado muito na luta com... Você sabe.

—De Hibikki?—Por incrível que pareça, Kotori mantinha um semblante impassível, e sua tia estava assustada. —Tudo bem obaa-san, não me preocupo mais em chamá-lo de Hibikki-kun.

Misaki olhou sua sobrinha com um sorriso no rosto. Sentia que ela finalmente estava saindo daquela tristeza.

—Tia... Um dia desses, talvez amanhã, posso ver margaridas?

—Margaridas?—Misaki ficou com uma gota na cabeça. —Claro! Têm um campo cheio de Girassóis, Cosmos, Rosas e Margaridas aqui perto...

—Arigatou, tia!

Sua tia sorriu para ela e saiu, deixando Kotori com seus pensamentos e vendo a noite agora estrelada. Logo alguns instantes depois o médico disse que a kunoichi já poderia ir para casa, pois conseguiu recuperar-se de seus ferimentos rapidamente. Ela não teve dúvidas: foi diretamente para casa.

Acordou no dia seguinte, mas não tão animada como vinha ocorrendo nos últimos dias, nem muito triste pelo que aconteceu. Ela estava "neutra". Apesar da frase de Hinata estar flutuando pela sua cabeça, nada a tirava do estado de paralisia mental em que se encontrava...

—Hoje vou ver as margaridas... Fazia tempo em que não passa algum instante com as minhas margaridas.

Trocou de roupa, pondo um vestido longo em estilo chinês, mas com um corte médio que ia até um pouco acima do joelho, azul e com borboletas douradas. Discreto, e bem bonito também. Saiu, sem avisar a sua tia à que horas voltaria, já que ela sabia aonde a sobrinha iria. Pulou entre os telhados das casas e chegou até uma parte não visível da floresta que rodeava Konoha.

Foi então que viu um campo cheio de flores, mas tinha uma parte que não se misturava com as outras, e era justamente essa parte que queria: a parte das margaridas.

—Yatta!Encontrei as minhas margaridas!

Andou até o campo de margaridas, e qual não seria a sua surpresa quando, no meio dos milhares de margaridas brancas que tinham por lá, havia duas margaridas vermelhas, muito raras naquela época do ano. Deitou-se no campo das lindas flores e olhou para o céu azul daquela manhã.

—Oka-san... —A kunoichi começou, como se dissesse para o céu. —Você me disse que nós temos uma "flor interior" e disse que eu era como uma margarida: delicada e forte, mas que a emoção é minha maior fraqueza, ou seja, se eu fosse levar no lado emotivo acabaria por perder minhas pétalas.

E conforme foi refletindo, lembrou-se de todos os seus amigos e de quando chegou em Konoha até começar a ter borboletas no estômago por causa daquele ninja que só usa verde no seu guarda-roupa.

—Sabe oka-san, eu me lembro de como a Hinata era tímida... Ela se assemelha muito à uma rosa cor-de-rosa, porque ela é bonita e quando Hinata fica corada, faz-me lembrar da rosa... A Sakura é como a flor do nome dela: delicada e resistente. Ela cai apenas com o balançar do vento e é tão rosinha que me lembra um bebê! A Ino é como um girassol: gosta muito de brilhar e se destacar, mas não para se exibir, mas sim para mostrar que existe.

Umas pétalas de margaridas, ao balançar da brisa suave, foram carregadas pelo vento e girando pelo ar... E uma pétala caiu bem no nariz de Kotori, fazendo a mesma espirrar e levantar mais pétalas para o ar.

—A Sasame-chan é como uma violeta branca: tão frágil que precisa de proteção. E a Tenten é como uma rosa também, mas é uma rosa vermelha: é forte, mas tem um lado atraente totalmente desconhecido. Só apenas quem a cuida vai saber sobre esse lado... —Kotori sorriu, olhando o sol fazer uma sombra perto de lírios brancos.

Ao olhar os Lírios, os Copos-de-Leite e alguns Cosmos, Kotori lembrou-se de Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji e Sasuke. Apesar de nunca ter visto nenhuma dessas flores antes, sabia do nome delas e sua mãe dizia que eram muito bonitas.

—Os Lírios me fazem lembrar do Naruto-san, pois com o vento, eles continuam no mesmo lugar, apesar de balançarem um pouco, os Copos-de-Leite me recordam do Shikamaru, por que o "núcleo" da flor, que é amarelo, mais o "copo" formado pela flor me lembram os olhos do Shikamaru olhando pro céu, para verem as nuvens passar... E os Cosmos são iguais ao Neji e ao Sasuke: São fofinhos n.n...

A kunoichi de olhos azul-marinho virou-se para ver as margaridas vermelhas e lá estavam elas, firmes e sem perderem nenhuma pétala. Notou que falou de todos, menos de Lee... Não estava tão preparada assim para falar, mas isso era muito desnecessário, já que ninguém ouviria o que ela iria dizer. Por fim acabou falando.

—Mas o que mais me impressiona é o Lee... Não pelo simples fato de que a Sakura me disse que "A Lótus em Konoha floresce duas vezes", mas sim por que... Lee se parece com um Lótus. —Kotori sorriu, mas estava com o rosto meio vermelho. —Mas algum dia, talvez quando eu voltar, vou ver os Lótus lá no lago da Vila.

Ao finalizar todas as suas reflexões, Kotori pegou duas flores de cada. Por fim, acabou juntando todas as flores e as amarrou com um laço rosa que estava preso no seu cabelo.

—Melhor eu ir, já deve ser meio-dia...

Quando chegou lá, tratou de ir rápido até a casa de sua tia para pôr as flores em um vaso, que tinha na frente da janela da loja. Entrou, pegou o arranjo e o colocou no vaso de vidro, o qual tinha água. Pôs na janela da loja de quinquilharias.

—Oe, Kotori!—Virou-se e viu Naruto acompanhado de sua tímida "amiga" Hinata.

—Konnichiwa, Naruto-san!n.n

—Onde é que você tava? Nós estávamos te procurando...

"**_Procurando-me pra quê?"_** Kotori pensou desconfiada. **_"Acho que sei o que é..."_** concluiu triste.

—É q-que vai ter um festival aqui em Konoha... —Hinata disse tímida. —E queríamos s-saber se você vai...

—Claro que eu vou!Vai ser muito legal se nós todos forem juntos...n-n

—Yoosh!Vai todo mundo!O Sasuke-teme com a Sakura-chan, Neji e Tenten, eu mesmo e a Hinata-chan e o Sobrancelhudo com a Sasame-chan...

A kunoichi dos cabelos ondulados, ao ouvir isso, ficou meio triste, mas disfarçou.

—É isso aí!n-nb

—Kotori-chan, você sempre vai sozinha aos festivais?—Hinata perguntou.

—Hai, mas sempre me divirto... —A ninja respondeu sorrindo. —É que eu não tenho costume de ir com alguém nesses festivais...

Foi aí que a kunoichi teve uma idéia, que não foi bem aceita pelo seu coração: iria juntar a Sasame e Lee no festival, mesmo que isso a fizesse sofrer. Iria ajudar um amigo, em conseqüência acabaria por derramar lágrimas por sentir que perdeu alguém.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

N/A:Olá minna-san n.n ! Esse capítulo foi curtinho, mas o próximo vai ser longo ò.ó (Isso se for né ñ-n'')...

Jaa Ne minna o/


	10. Cap IX:LeexSas,pela Proteção se dá ao

Disclaimer-da-autora-sem-noção- -.-' : Naruto not's mine! It's Kishimoto-sensei i-i...

— Eu quero um Neji de pelúcia! - fala.

**_"Eu quero um Neji de pelúcia!" _**- pensamento

**(Eu quero um Neji de pélucia!)** - Meus comentários sem noção o.o'

---------------------------------------oooOooo-------------------------------------------**  
**

**...:Kotori no Love:...**

_**Capítulo IX: Lee x Sasame, pela Proteção se dá ao Amor.**_

Um dia. Faltava um dia para o festival anual de Konoha e todos já estavam escolhendo roupas para o festival. Kotori sabia disso por meio de Hinata e Naruto, mas não estava nem um pouco a fim de ir... Porém tinha que ir, por causa de Sasame e Lee.

"**_Mas eu tenho que ir mesmo? É, tenho que ir mesmo." _**¬¬ Pensava enquanto tentava alcançar as meninas para verem as lojas que vendiam roupas para o festival.

Kotori, Sakura, Ino, Hinata e Sasame, com exceção de Tenten, que já tinha comprado o seu kimono, olhavam as vitrines e as quatro, com exceção da kunoichi de olhos azuis-marinhos que via com cara de "como-estou-entediada" viam os kimonos com os olhos brilhando de tanta surpresa e impressão. Sasame adorou um que era todo lilás com violetas brancas que ia da cintura para baixo.

Já Ino gostou muito de um kimono amarelo esbranquiçado com uns girassóis enfeitando-o. Hinata viu um bonito kimono rosa-claro com rosas e tulipas salmonadas e parecia que encontrou o paraíso no formato dele. E Sakura viu um kimono branco com um monte de sakuras rosinhas e vermelhas, o qual literalmente a kunoichi "comeu com os olhos".

—Kotori-chan... Não vai escolher o seu?ó-õ—Sakura perguntou a kunoichi, fazendo-a despertar de seus pensamentos.

—Eu vou sim, Sakura... É que não encontrei o... O.O

Repentinamente Kotori parou de falar. Sakura, Ino, Sasame e Hinata viram o que fez a kunoichi parar de falar e ficaram impressionadas: um lindo kimono branco com um desenho de uma grande margarida dourada por todo o lado direito da roupa. Parecia que havia caído do céu. Os olhos azuis de Kotori, antes sombrios pela tristeza da mesma, ganharam uma aura angelical ao ver a roupa.

—O kimono certo!—As cinco falaram enquanto via a roupa adentrar a loja. Kotori entrou com tamanha rapidez lá dentro, seguida de Sasame, Ino, Hinata e Sakura.

—Ahn... Senhor, quanto custa este kimono?n-n

—Ah... —o dono da loja suspirou de felicidade. —Este lindo kimono foi feito há alguns meses atrás lá no País dos Arvoredos, pois é no mesmo lugar que se encontram as Hakuzin no Kemusi (N/A: Lagartas Brancas, pesquisei u.u'), porque elas têm a seda mais fina do mundo, hohohoho!n.nb

"**_Por que não resume isso aí?" _**-.-'Kotori pensou com uma gota. Bem na hora seu desejo foi atendido.

—E como é um dos cinco kimonos raros que são feitos pela seda dessa lagarta, só custam...n.n

Quando o dono da loja disse o preço, as cinco kunoichis ficaram com uma cara de "Meu Deus o.o'''!". Realmente um vestido custar 350 ryous era como "dar os olhos da cara" (n/a: Ryou é a moeda usada em Naruto, minna!). De repente aparece uma garota de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis-claros com cara de antipática.

—É claro que eu vou comprar este kimono!v.vb

Kotori e as outras a olharam com veias saltando pela testa. Até Hinata estava com cara de poucos amigos.

—Oe, quem é você?ò-ó

—Ora, não se ensina boas maneiras não?—A menina disse sarcástica. —Eu sou Yumi, a garota que vai finalmente sair com o príncipe dos meus sonhos!—respondeu a mesma com os olhos brilhando.

—Mais uma admiradora do Sasuke... -.-' —Kotori disse com uma gota.

A garota arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—Aquele metido que literalmente ignora as outras garotas e que se tivesse poder suficiente mandá-las-ia todas para o inferno? Ele é um idiota sem noção...o.ó

Sakura explodiu de tanta raiva.

—COMO PODE DIZER ISSO DO SASUKE-KUN? VOCÊ QUE É UMA IDIOTA! ò.Ó

—E DAÍ SE VOCÊ É MAIS UMA ADMIRADORA? ELE TE MANDARIA PRO FIM DO MUNDO SE QUISESSE!Ò.Ó—Yumi respondeu no mesmo tom.

—Acontece que o Sasuke é namorado da Sakura, sua besta...ò-ó —Ino respondeu sarcástica.

—E você namora aquele pé-rapado que olha apenas a vida passar e tem mania de dizer que tudo tem problema...Ù.ú

—NÃO FALE ASSIM DO SHIKA-KUN NA MINHA FRENTE!—A kunoichi loira gritou. Logo as três estavam quase se matando, isso se Yumi não tivesse provocado Hinata.

—E você deve ser um daqueles "olhos-brancos"... Tenho pena de você, namora um garoto que é a reencarnação da Kyuubi. Logo ele vai te matar.ù-ú

Hinata ficou calada, mas seus olhos já estavam com o Byakugan ativado, olhando mortalmente para a menina dos cabelos escuros.

—Continuando... Eu vou finalmente sair com o príncipe dos meus sonhos: Rock Lee!—Yumi disse com os olhos azuis brilhando. —E ele vai ser o pai dos meus filhos, quando nos casarmos!n.n

Sasame, que até aquele momento estava quieta, não agüentou ficar calada.

—Isso se você vai estar com ele no festival sua doida...¬¬

As duas se olharam mortalmente, e se não fosse por Kotori, as duas já teriam se matado.

—Olha aqui, a minha amiga vai ao festival com o meu melhor amigo e esse kimono vai ser meu!ò-ó

—E posso saber qual é o seu melhor amigo?—Yumi perguntou desafiadora.

Kotori não respondeu, dando a menina a palavra para continuar.

—Pois bem, como eu dizia, eu que vou sair com o Lee-kun! Ele é alto, bonito e muito educado para que vocês possam sair com ele... E além do mais, vou roubar um beijo dele!ñ-ñb

"**_Isso se você conseguir, sua pirralha de meia tigela!"_** ¬¬Kotori pensou zangada. **_"Eu vou juntar o Lee e a Sasame nem que eu tenha que liquidar cem mil ninjas de uma vez!" _**ò.ó**_  
_**

—Pois bem, eu te digo uma coisa: vamos apostar. n-n

—Adoro apostas... —Yumi disse confiante. —Principalmente quando eu venço.ù.ú

—Tudo bem, é o seguinte: se eu ganhar, eu fico com o kimono. —Kotori disse confiante. —Mas se você ganhar, além de ficar com o kimono, vou te dar uma foto do Lee no tamanho dele! n.n

Yumi ponderou um pouco, mas logo disse algo que Kotori e Sasame não esperariam: queria beijar o shinobi na frente de todo o festival, anunciando seu namoro.

—E ainda tem que conseguir o dinheiro até as seis da tarde, senão... ò-ó

Kotori apertou a mão da menina, e ela fez o mesmo. Saiu sem nem dar uma provocação. A kunoichi viu se, no seu lenço, que trazia dentro do seu kit ninja (n/a: E isso é lá lugar pra se guardar um lenço?). Achou apenas 50 ryous.

—Gomen nasai menina, mas ainda faltam 300 ryous para pagar o kimono...ú-ù

—Acho que não vai dar... —Kotori disse triste. —Desculpe Sasame-chan...ó-ò

Sasame olhou-a e sorriu.

—Não precisa se desculpar Kotori-chan... Nós vamos trucidar aquela menina metida!n-n

—YATTA!—As outras duas disseram.

—Na parte de trucidá-la deixem comigo... —Hinata disse enquanto fazia um sorriso malicioso. As meninas ficaram com uma grande gota.

Afinal, quem irritasse Hinata ofendendo Naruto iria com certeza para o hospital...

---------------------------------------oooOooo-------------------------------------------

Eram quatro e meia e só haviam conseguido 45 ryous... Parte dada pelos garotos, menos para Lee, pois ele não deveria saber que estava sendo apostado. Mais 50 das outras garotas e já conseguiram 95 ryous.

—Bom, agora só falta 255 ryous pra gente ganhar essa aposta! Yoosh!—Kotori disse contente.

As meninas comemoraram. Depois de uma hora e quinze minutos conseguiram tudo, agora eram quinze para as seis da tarde e só tinham que chegar à loja. Elas correram o mais rápido possível até a loja e encontraram-se com Yumi, infelizmente.

—Ora, ora... Acho que subestimei vocês! Então vamos entrando...

Elas entraram primeiras e depois Yumi. Kotori colocou todo o dinheiro em cima do balcão e a menina dos olhos azul-claros fez à mesma coisa. O dono da loja fitou as kunoichis com uma cara de desapontamento.

—Desculpe meninas, mas está faltando cinco ryous...

Kotori não pôde acreditar no que ouvia, e as outras estavam tendo à mesma reação: depois de tudo aquilo apenas estava faltando cinco ryous. Olharam em todos os seus bolsos, mas nada. Yumi não pôde conter uma risadinha irônica.

—Que coisa! Depois de terem passado por tudo isso, ainda está faltando meros cinco ryous!ñ.ñ

"**_Não acredito nisso...!"_** Kotori pensou desapontada.

—Agora eu ganhei a aposta!—Yumi disse contente, o que não agradou a Sakura, Ino, Sasame e Hinata. Mas a alegria da menina durou pouco: a tia da kunoichi de cabelos ondulados havia chegado exatamente nesse instante.

—Koban wa meninas! Eu vim aqui pegar uma coisa!—Misaki disse sorrindo. —Ah, minha encomenda está aí?n.n

O dono disse que sim com a cabeça e, para surpresa de Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kotori, Sasame e Yumi, ele entregou justamente o kimono para Misaki, a qual agradeceu.

—Oba-san... —Kotori ficou sem palavras.

—Bom, Kotori, já tem o seu kimono para usar no festival! E meninas, eu comprei também os outros que estavam vendo e que gostaram muito! Como presente de agradecimento da minha querida sobrinha por ajudá-la...

As amigas de Kotori ficaram muito contentes, menos Yumi, que ficou muito zangada.

—Hei! Vocês trapacearam na aposta!ò.ó

A tia da kunoichi de olhos azuis-marinhos chegou perto da menina de cabelos escuros

—Minha querida garotinha... Elas não trapacearam, eu apenas vim aqui de tarde e encomendei o kimono da minha sobrinha!—disse Misaki com voz doce, mas logo mudou para uma voz fria. —Agora se tentar se aproximar de Kotori e das amigas dela vou fazer da sua vida um verdadeiro inferno de onde nunca deveria ter saído, entendeu?¬¬

Yumi não teve outra coisa a não ser ficar quieta. Quando sua tia e suas amigas saíram da loja, ambas com sacolas na mão e dentro os kimonos que deveriam usar, Kotori ficou curiosa: será que sua tia foi mesmo à tarde comprar o kimono?

—Oe, oba-san, você...o-o'

—Se eu tinha ido lá?—Misaki completou. —Sim, na verdade, quando vocês foram embora da loja, eu aproveitei para entrar e pedir ao Fuyumo deixar seu kimono encomendado para mim, Kotori-chan, e que às seis da tarde eu voltaria para pegar o vestido.

—Que é o mesmo horário que Yumi disse!—Ino e Hinata disseram em uníssono.

—Entendi... A tia de Kotori nos viu na loja!—Sakura disse feliz.

Elas riram muito e foram para casa. Tinham que dormir e ficarem recuperadas até amanhã. Afinal fora um dia difícil.

---------------------------------------oooOooo-------------------------------------------

Dia do festival. Algumas já estavam festejando antes da hora. Mas o que se passava exatamente no coração de cinco garotos ninguém sabia. Na verdade, todos pensavam a mesma coisa: como convidar as outras cinco garotas?

—Kuso! Não sei como convidar a Hinata-chan...v.v

—E como saberia Dobe?¬¬

—Não enche Sasuke-teme!—Naruto disse muito irritado. —Você nem convidou a Sakura-chan ainda!

Sasuke, ao contrário do shinobi loiro, apenas deu um meio sorriso irônico. Todos eles estavam com um pouco de nervosismo... Isso se fosse apenas um pouco.

—Ah... Vocês estão bem aí!—Disse um vulto pulando na frente deles.

Já estavam em posição de combate quando vira quem era o tal vulto: era Kotori, porém estava em sua roupa normal.

—Oe, Kotori-chan, você não vai se arrumar?—Naruto perguntou.

—A questão aqui não é exatamente se eu vou me arrumar... —Ela respondeu conclusiva. —É se vocês estão prontos pro festival, minna!

—Ei... Nós estamos prontos sim, Kotori. —Shikamaru disse com cara de "que problemático...".

Kotori viu um a um e ficou com uma gota na cabeça. Amarrou a todos e sorriu.

—Yare, yare... Vamos pra minha casa!n-nb

Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke e Naruto não gostaram nem um pouco da idéia... Para eles, qual era a pior coisa do que ser amarrado? Sim, Lee ter chegado nessa hora **(n/a: Nossa, eles nem desejaram que ele não estivesse lá não?u.u''')**.

—Oe Kotori-san, o que está fazendo?ô-ô

"**_Nota mental: nunca mostrar ao Lee como sou boa em torturas..."_** Kotori pensou com uma gota.

—Já que apareceu, por que não vamos todos juntos para minha casa?n-n

"**_Isso não está acontecendo..." _**u.u'' pensaram os quatro juntos.

---------------------------------------oooOooo-------------------------------------------

O festival iria começar às oito da noite e nem estavam prontas ainda. Kotori não contou a elas, mas conversou com os garotos antes. E não contou a Tenten que ela tinha comprado um kimono para ela, mesmo não estando presente.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Sasame e Tenten, que estava acompanhando elas, encontraram a kunoichi de olhos azuis-escuros na rua e a mesma pediu para que fossem até a casa dela, mas pela porta dos fundos.

—Doushite Kotori?—Ino perguntou curiosa.

—Ora, não é muito óbvio?Os garotos estão lá!—Kotori viu as caras de espanto das kunoichis. —Claro que vamos passar nas suas casas, primeiro para pegar os kimonos.

Passaram primeiro pela casa de Ino, que estava mais perto até chegar a de Tenten, que era a mais longe. A kunoichi de cabelos ondulados viu todos os kimonos, menos da ninja de orbes chocolates.

—Oe, Kotori! E o meu kimono?õ.ô

—Isso a gente vai saber só quando estivermos na minha casa...n. —falou a ninja, piscando.

---------------------------------------oooOooo-------------------------------------------

Chegaram. Entraram pela porta dos fundos enquanto os garotos estavam lá na sala, já prontos. As meninas colocaram um a um seus kimonos, com a ajuda da tia de Kotori, visto que a kunoichi estava indo para a sala.

Na sala, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee e Shikamaru estavam, mesmo que não admitindo, estavam impacientes. Kotori havia puxado-os, quer dizer, puxado eles menos Lee até a casa dela, sem antes irem a mesma loja onde vendiam os kimonos, e a kunoichi escolhendo cada um deles. Depois os levou até a casa de cada um.

Sasuke estava com um kimono todo azul-escuro, com o contorno de folhas por todo o kimono e atrás estava alterado, com o símbolo do Clã Uchiha em dourado **(n/a: tinha que alterar as cores do Leque não é? O vermelho-no-branco estava batido...** u.u). Neji estava com um preto, com linhas transversais e com contorno de pássaros.

Shikamaru usava um kimono também azul, como o de Sasuke, com o símbolo do Clã Nara em prateado atrás, Naruto com um kimono preto com contorno de redemoinhos em laranja e Lee estava com um kimono verde-escuro, com estampas em verde-claro.

—Hei minna! Eu tenho uma surpresa pra vocês... —Kotori disse entrando na sala, mas ainda com roupa normal.

—Kotori, você... —Shikamaru disse com cara de entediado.

—Calma que ainda tem tempo... Posso te dizer que a Ino está perfeita.n.n

Corado era o adjetivo que combinava exatamente com Shikamaru naquele instante.

---------------------------------------oooOooo-------------------------------------------

Sasame, Sakura, Hinata e Ino já estavam prontas. Kotori chegou bem nessa hora.

—Bom, já estão prontas?Então eu vou me arrumar...

As meninas disseram que sim, mas com um sorriso falso, que não passou despercebido pela kunoichi. Vestiu o kimono branco com a margarida dourada, amarrou o cabelo em um coque e deixou mechas onduladas caírem nos lados de seu rosto. Elas acharam Kotori bonita com aquele kimono, mas ela ainda estava desconfiada.

—Minna, cadê a Tenten?ò.õ'

—Kotori... —Sakura começou a falar com um sorriso amarelo.

—Calma pessoal... Não vou fazer nada...n.n'

—Não é isso, é que... —Ino disse. —A Tenten, ela...

Kotori foi se aproximando e viu uma coisa muito... Estranha não era exatamente a palavra, mas servia do mesmo jeito: Tenten estava com um kimono todo rosa, com listras horizontais brancas, sem nenhum desenho.

—Tenten-chan... -.-'—A kunoichi ficou com uma gota na cabeça.

Tenten a olhava como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo. Kotori não teve outra opção senão tirar aquela roupa dela. Iria ficar muito esquisito. A ninja dos orbes chocolate relutou em tirar, mas o tirou.

—E agora, Kotori-chan?—Hinata perguntou desapontada.

—A gente tem uma saída... —Kotori disse confiante. Pegou uma sacola diferente, dessa vez preta e deu para Tenten. —Aqui dentro está um outro kimono, com desenhos.

—Demo, e aquele kimono?—A kunoichi perguntou.

—Tenho planos para ele...n-n —Kotori disse com um sorriso.

---------------------------------------oooOooo-------------------------------------------

—Não agüento mais esperar... —Naruto disse entediado. Os outros já não agüentavam mais esperar e já era sete e meia da noite. Iriam chegar atrasados daquele jeito.

—Mas sua pressa acabou finalmente... —Kotori disse dando uma risadinha de satisfação. —Venham, meninas!

Sasuke, Naruto, Lee e Shikamaru ficaram totalmente impressionados, menos Neji, que não viu a Tenten entre Sakura, Hinata, Sasame e Ino. A kunoichi viu que o Hyuuga ficou com uma cara séria, então adiou o que seria o "grande final".

—Pode vir Tenten-chan!

Neji ficou surpreso, além dos outros, mas ninguém ficou mais do que ele, ao ver a ninja de orbes chocolate: ela estava trajando um kimono vermelho com um monte de botões de rosa prateada e dourada decorando-o todo, e como ele era um pouco justo, acabava expondo algumas curvas de Tenten, que estava com os cabelos soltos e duas mechas presas por um coque pequeno(n/a: sabe aquele penteado da Kikyou de Inuyasha? É parecido, só substituir o laço branco por um coque...).

—... —Tenten não sabia nem o que dizer. Por sorte Kotori quebrou o silêncio.

—Ikite minna-san! O festival está nos esperando!n.n

---------------------------------------oooOooo-------------------------------------------

Linda e maravilhosa. Era o que se podia descrever do festival de Konoha. As pessoas estavam mais unidas do que nunca, o pessoal até mesmo competia quem comia mais algodão doce de uma vez... E Yumi num kimono preto com um dragão em rosa e justo. Apenas para impressionar os outros e Lee. Estava vindo na direção de Sasame.

—Koban wa Lee-kun! Quem são eles?n.n—perguntou a menina, com a maior falsidade.

"**_Se finge de inocente, mas é uma grande víbora..."_** ºº¬¬pensou Kotori naquele instante com veias saltando pela testa. **_"Mas eu tenho uma idéia que principalmente a Hinata vai gostar..."_**.

Sasame já estava pronta para pular em cima daquela garota, mas teve que se controlar pra não ter que gritar. O shinobi das sobrancelhas grossas, muito educado apresentou-a a todos. Kotori quase deu um cascudo na cabeça do Lee, por que ele era muito inocente. Infelizmente, tivera que deixar o ninja conversando com Yumi, E foi falar com os outros.

—Oe, minna!Eu tenho uma idéia. n.n

—Qual seria?—Sakura perguntou curiosa.

—Vamos dar uma "liçãozinha" nessa Yumi-baka!—Kotori respondeu com um sorriso maldoso, logo as outras também sorriram desse jeito.

—O que estão tramando?—Pelo menos era a primeira vez que Shikamaru não dizia algo como "que problemático"...

Logo Kotori contou tudo o que aconteceu aos garotos, que não receberam de bom agrado, principalmente Naruto, Sasuke e Shikamaru. Em parte, a Yumi estava certa, pois ele queria mandar todas aquelas garotas para o fim do mundo, mas como ela havia falado no geral, incluiu também a Sakura. E ele detestou isso.

Depois de terem conversado, planejado e armado o plano, voltaram onde estavam Lee e Yumi, a qual não aceitou muito bem.

—Ah... Por que nós não vamos a um outro lugar mais sossegado hein, Lee-kun?n.n

—Gomen nasai Yumi-san, demo devo acompanhar a Sasame-san no festival e seria mal educado um homem não acompanhar a pessoa que convidou...u-u

Kotori tentou segurar o riso com uma tosse falsa, pois Yumi fez uma cara de tacho ao saber que foi "chutada". A menina dos olhos azuis saiu de lá bufando. A kunoichi dos cabelos ondulados não segurou e soltou uma risadinha. Após todo esse "atrito", diversão e tudo o que um festival poderia ter, adicionando as "briguinhas" de Naruto e Sasuke, Kotori já estava pondo o seu plano em ação.

—Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Sakura... Preciso da ajuda de vocês! n-n

---------------------------------------oooOooo-------------------------------------------

Yumi, zangada por que Lee recusou totalmente o seu convite, estava comendo um algodão doce a contragosto.

—Kuso... Lee-kun, você ainda vai ser meu!ù.ú

A menina **(n/a: sim, por que ela literalmente não tem talento pra ser ninja... Eu sou cruel XD!)** ouviu os grito de Kotori ao longe. Olhou-a com desgosto. A kunoichi percebeu, mas resolveu disfarçar:

—Sabe Yumi-chan... Tem um jogo que queria que participasse! É muito legal, mas apenas vai ter que trocar de roupa. u.u

—Por que eu trocaria de roupa?—Yumi perguntou, mas desconfiada.

—É uma longa história... Demo, eu te conto no caminho! Além do mais o Lee vai participar!n-n

Yumi aceitou na hora.

---------------------------------------oooOooo-------------------------------------------

Sasame, Sakura, Ino, Tenten e Hinata já estavam esperando Yumi perto de um palco, com muitas pessoas andando ainda pelo festival. Kotori chegou com a garota no seu encalce, dizendo que participariam de um concurso de dança, ou melhor, que Sasame e ela competiriam.

—oo!Flash-Back!oo—

—**Então quer dizer com que a minha linda voz eu posso ganhar o Lee-kun de presente?**

—**Claro Yumi!—Kotori respondeu muito sorridente, apesar de estar com veias saltando pela testa. —Mas tem uma condição.**

—**E qual seria?**

—**Você vai competir com a Sasame-chan!**

"Eu venço dela fácil, fácil..." **Yumi pensou confiante. Nem viu o sorriso travesso de Kotori...**

—Fim Flash-Back—

—Chegamos! Sakura!Ino!o/

As duas kunoichis olharam-na com sorriso no rosto. Hinata também sorriu. Pelo jeito Yumi não percebeu... A garota perguntou o que exatamente iriam fazer, e Kotori respondeu que apenas ela teria de cantar.

—Cantar?õ.ó'

—Hai!—Kotori disse contente. —Mas você vai cantar como estivesse cantando para uma pessoa muito importante!n-n

Yumi corou um pouco, porém disfarçou. **_"Isso vai ser muito fácil!"_** pensou sorridente. Kotori deu apenas uma risadinha. Ajudou a menina a trocar de roupa e ficar com aquele kimono que a Tenten escolheu.

—VAI YUMIII!—Ino, Sakura e Kotori gritaram.

A kunoichi de cabelos ondulados, já sabendo o que iria vir, se preparou logo. E Yumi começou a cantar, e como Kotori pensava, as meninas tamparam os ouvidos. Ela sorriu. _**"Vai ser agora!"**_ pensou com um sorriso. Logo fez um _in_ com as mãos.

—KAI!—Tão rapidamente disse isso, logo o palco e as pessoas que estavam por ali desapareceram, mostrando que estavam na floresta, e Yumi estava amarrada a uma árvore com os olhos vendados.

—Bom, ela ainda está afetada pelo efeito do genjutsu, mas ela não vai sair desse efeito tão cedo... Não é Hinata-chan?n.n

Hinata sorriu feliz. Kotori sorriu da mesma forma. Aí que lembrou de uma coisa: tinha que juntar Lee e Sasame e perdeu muito tempo com aquele "incoveniente". Mas percebeu que justamente os dois não estavam ali... Ficou triste, porém ficou mais feliz ainda pensando que finalmente sua amiga encontrou um amor verdadeiro. Então foi ver onde eles estavam, e claro, os outros foram também.

---------------------------------------oooOooo-------------------------------------------

—Ah... Lee-kun, você está nervoso?ô-ô

O shinobi respondeu que não com a cabeça. Porém não estava se sentindo nervoso e corado. Estava totalmente sem fala. O clima estava estranho.

—Ah... Sasame-san, é que...#u.u#

Perto dali mesmo, em cima de árvores, lá estavam Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino e Shikamaru, com cara de "que problemático" os vendo. Kotori estava em uma outra, com um pouco de tristeza no olhar, mas estava cheia de felicidade por causa do seu amigo. Foi para uma outra árvore, dessa vez perto dos outros.

"**_Por Kami-sama! Que demora..."_** ¬.¬ Kotori pensou com uma veia saltando na testa.

—Que...?—Sasame fez uma cara desconfiada.

—Eu... Eu te...

Como a ninja de cabelos ondulados não estava com muita paciência, e os outros também não estavam, acabaram deixando cair um galho, o qual os dois ouviram cair.

—Bom... Que barulho foi esse?

Lee ficou sério. Kotori não agüentou:

—A BEIJA LOGO, SEU BAKA!—Logo que disse isso, se transformou numa folha, e os outros se esconderam.

Sasame ficou muito vermelha e fechou os olhos, mas logo todo aquele nervosismo se dissipou quando sentiu que Lee estava beijando-a. Naruto, Hinata e os outros sorriram.

—Hehehe... Aquele Sobrancelhudo "achou" de vez a Sasame-chan!

—Concordo... —Kotori comentou. —Bom, e o que fazemos com Yumi? õ-ó

Ino respondeu que deveriam deixar a menina por mais algum tempo naquele galho de árvore. Sakura e Tenten a apoiaram.

—Yare... Tudo bem! Então vou pegar uma coisinha... —Kotori sorriu e logo mostrou o kimono que Yumi estava trajando. —Este vai ficar bom no meu armário! n.n

—Demo, Kotori-chan... —Tenten sorriu.

—Eu tinha dito pra ela que se ela vencesse poderia ganhar o próprio Lee de presente!Mas não havia dito que, se a Sasame ganhasse, eu ficaria com o kimono dela... Hihihihihi n.n

As meninas riram e os garotos olharam para elas sorrindo. Já estava na hora de ir para casa, visto que era tarde da noite... Iriam deixar os outros dois "conversando"...

---------------------------------------oooOooo-------------------------------------------

N/A: Gomen ne pela demora! É que eu tô tão lotada de provas que nem deu tempo de atualizar o fic i-i... E AINDA TIREI ZERO EM HISTÓRIA TTT-TTT... Buáááá´ T.T... Mas eu compensarei essa nota!Nem que eu tenha que me matar pra isso ò.ób!

Carinha #2 (já que a #1 tá de folga): Senhora Mistery é muytio doidona u.u''...

Eu: Olha só quem fala ¬¬...

Jaa Ne minna! o/


	11. Cap X:Despedida de uma amiga inesquecíve

**...:Kotori no Love:...**

**Capítulo X: Epílogo, Despedida de uma amiga inesquecível...E o começo de um novo amor?  
**

Já era tarde da noite quando Kotori voltou para casa. Estava tão cansada **(n/a: põe cansada nisso...-.-')** que poderia dormir no chão mesmo. Mas ainda lutou para deixar seus olhos abertos, tomou banho e foi dormir. Porém,quando deitou na sua cama, sentiu uma pequena camada áspera em cima de seu travesseiro: era um bilhete. Leu-o:

"_Kotori, eu sei que aí em Konoha deve estar uma delícia passar as 'férias' que Tsuchikage-sama lhe deu, demo já está na hora de voltar para casa, e precisa retomar o seu cargo de Chuunin, se você quiser... Eu estou sentindo muita saudade de meu passarinho querido!"_

—Okaa-san...ó-ò —Kotori sentia um aperto no coração ao ler cada palavra.

"_Sei também que não quer abandonar seus amigos aí também... E tenho certeza que tem uma pessoa especial aí no seu coração que você não quer deixar!"_

Não queria deixar ninguém aqui. Por que justamente aconteceria aquilo agora?

"_Essa escolha de ir ou ficar só e apenas depende de você."_

_Assinado: Sua okaa-san._

Sabia que iria embora. Teria que ir. Demo, como sua mãe disse, depende apenas dela se volta para a Vila oculta da Rocha ou fica em Konoha. Já era hora de decidir, mas apenas precisa dormir para isso.

------------------------------------OoOoOoOoO------------------------------------

—Kotori-chan, sabe que isso teria de acontecer...

—Eu entendo isso... —A kunoichi disse triste. —Mas não precisava ser **agora**.

—Souka... —Misaki murmurou. —Porém, como sua mãe disse, é apenas uma escolha sua.

Kotori estava mesmo confusa, mas o que preocupava era como iria contar aos outros sobre sua volta à Vila Oculta da Rocha...

Como sempre, os ninjas de Konoha estavam treinando. Por coincidência, todos terminaram ao mesmo tempo. Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru e Lee, por mais que não parecesse, queriam mesmo que o treino acabasse o mais rápido possível. Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino e Sasame queriam a mesma coisa **(n/a: Sim! A Sasame-chan treina junto com elas! Hohohoho n.nb...)**.

—Yare... Até que enfim esse treino acabou!—Ino disse totalmente exausta.

—Concordo...du-u —Hinata e Tenten disseram em uníssono.

As três deram um suspiro.

—Espero encontrar o Sasuke-kun logo!—Sakura disse com os olhos esmeralda brilhando.

As cinco foram andando por Konoha até que encontraram Kotori. Ela tentou disfarçar a tristeza, mas os seus olhos a denunciaram.

—Nee Kotori-chan... Você está bem?õ-ô—Sakura perguntou desconfiada.

—Oh...?Hai!É que estou uma pouca distraída!n.n'—A kunoichi respondeu com um sorriso amarelo.

—Parece que andou chorando... Está triste por causa "daquilo"?—Ino falou.

—Iie Ino-chan... Não é por causa de Hibikki não!n-n

As meninas ficaram com certa desconfiança, mas resolveram disfarçar.

—Yatta! Então vamos "pôr alguns assuntos em dia"...#n.n# —A ninja loira respondeu com tom de malícia.

"**_É mesmo... Não vou atrapalhar vocês!"_** n-n Kotori pensou com um sorriso. Foi em direção a sua casa, já certa de sua decisão.

------------------------------------OoOoOoOoO------------------------------------

Na manhã seguinte **(n/a: Minha criatividade foi tanta hoje... -.-)**, certa ninja de cabelos ondulados acordou tranqüila, mas com o rosto um pouco marcado com "riscos" finos e brancos, lágrimas, diga-se de passagem, depois de uma noite inteira de choros silenciosos.

—Bem, está na hora... Mas como vou poder me despedir?ó-ò—Kotori perguntou a si mesma.

Pensava desde o dia que veio até Konoha. Sempre as pessoas não percebiam que ela ia embora, só depois. Tinham algumas que nunca percebiam, mas quando notavam, já era tarde. Por se acostumarem demais com ela, se Kotori fosse embora não perceberiam.

Levantou-se do futon, trocou de roupa, colocou a mesma roupa que veio à Vila: uma blusa manga curta, rosa, e por baixo uma blusa-arrastão **(n/a: Sabe a meia-arrastão? E aquela blusa que a Temari usa por baixo da roupa dela? É aquilo mesmo que eu estou falando... Só que é uma blusa-arrastão XD)**, com uma saia também rosa, que era um pouco justa ao corpo. Colocou todas as suas coisas dentro da bolsa amarelo-alaranjada.

"**_Só vou agora por que não quero encontrar ninguém por perto..."_** u-u dizia a si mesma. **_"Se for encontrar alguém agora, vai ser mais difícil." _**ó.ò

Pegou sua bolsa, colocou-a nas costas e foi até a porta. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao encontrar sua tia acordada na porta, esperando-a.

—Tem certeza de que quer ir embora agora? Você sabe que eles darão por sua falta...o-ô

—Obaa-san, sabe que odeio despedida ¬¬... E além do mais eu fico...

—Triste por não saber se os verá de novo ou não... —Misaki respondeu em tom compreensivo, completando-a. — Não se preocupe com isso, Tori-chan. n-n

—Unm... Não gosto que fale o meu nome assim, Tia... —A kunoichi disse divertida. —Melhor eu ir então. Sayonnara Obaa-san!o/

—Sayonnara... —Com isso Misaki deu um abraço na sobrinha. Desfez o abraço e deixou Kotori partir.

"**_Tori-chan, você não sabe a surpresa que está te esperando na saída de Konoha..."_** n.n pensou a tia dela, com um sorriso no rosto.

------------------------------------OoOoOoOoO------------------------------------

—Será que eu devia me despedir do pessoal antes?—Kotori perguntava a si. Sentiu pisar em alguma coisa, e viu que era um papel. Leu-o:

"_Kotori, não que eu esteja mesmo escrevendo isso, mas olhe para cima."_

—Nani? Que mensagem estranha, ainda mais olhar pra cima... Será que...?—Kotori nem terminou a frase. Logo uma chuva de kunais surgiu no céu. Ela conseguiu desviar-se de todas elas.

"**_Mas o que é isso?"_** õ-ô A ninja de cabelos ondulados pensou logo em seguida. De repente viu outro papel, dessa vez enrolado numa das kunais fincadas no chão.

"_Se não quiser que uma onda de senbons seja atirada em você, melhor desistir e se render, Kotori."_

—Eu nunca vou me render, seja lá quem você for...ò-ó —Kotori respondeu confiante. Tão logo disse isso, veio o que dizia no bilhete: uma rajada de agulhas foi atirada contra ela, mas a kunoichi não percebeu que se tratava de uma armadilha.

—Só um monte de agulhas não vai... Nani!—Mal disse isso e uma das senbons explodiu, fazendo que, da própria explosão, saísse um monte de shurikens.

"**_Sou melhor eu acabar com essa palhaçada deles senão terei de usar o Donton Majikku Cube no Jutsu..."_** û.û' pensou, enquanto desviava as shurikens com seu jutsu.

—Já chega disso, Sasuke, Naruto.n-n

Logo os dois shinobis saíram do meio das árvores ali perto, e tão rapidamente apareceram Ino e Sakura.

—Oe Kotori-chan, matte...o/

—Sabia que eram vocês, mas por que fizeram isso?o.o'—Kotori perguntou com uma gota e com um pouco de espanto.

—É por que soubemos que você iria embora, Kotori-san. —Lee apareceu ao lado de Ino, e tão rapidamente apareceram os outros.

—Só que... Por que não nos contou?—Dessa vez quem disse foi Hinata, que estava ao lado de Naruto.

Kotori ficou um pouco hesitante, mas acabou dizendo o porquê.

—É porque odeio despedida... Sempre tem alguém chorando ou pedindo pra você ficar. E a pessoa sabe que não pode! Mesmo que peça inúmeras vezes para você ficar com ela, você não consegue convencê-la do contrário... Eu já vi isso muitas vezes!Era horrível...ú-ù

—Você já viveu esse tipo de situação...?—Sasame perguntou.

—Já. Quando vinha para Konoha, passei por muitas cidades e tinha vezes que eu ficava lá. Só que, para se despedir, me sentia tão mal que às vezes até eu chorava muito...

"**_Minha nossa!"_** Tenten pensou impressionada. **_"Deve ser horrível..."_**.

Kotori sentia algumas lágrimas caírem de seus olhos azuis, mas não eram de tristeza, e sim de felicidade. Sakura e as outras já sentiam as lágrimas caírem também.

—Kuso! Odeio despedida!TT-TT

Logo as seis **(n/a: Não que eu quisesse colocar, mas já imaginaram a Tenten chorando...?O-O')** já estavam chorando também. Os garotos as olhavam com uma gota. Logo os choros cessaram e as seis se levantaram.

—Demo... Espero que possamos nos encontrar de novo!n-nb—Kotori disse com um semblante alegre no rosto. O sol apareceu mostrando um bonito céu azul e com algumas nuvens brancas "passeando" por ali.

Kotori se dirigiu aos portões de Konoha com o sorriso ainda em seu rosto, com expressão de desafio em seus belos olhos azuis-marinhos.

—Sayonnara Kotori-chan!n.n/—As meninas gritaram, enquanto os shinobis apenas deram um aceno, exceto Lee, que mostrou seu grande "sorriso branco" e com pose de Nice-Guy. A kunoichi sorriu mais ainda.

"**_É... Talvez algum dia nós vamos nos ver de novo..."_** n-n Kotori ficou alegre com esse pensamento e quando iria passar dos portões, trombou com alguém.

—Aiai Kotori-chan...n.n —Ino disse divertida.

—Go-gomenasai! Eu não vi aonde eu ia e...#O.O# — Kotori ficou muda.

—Iie! Não doeu nada! Muito prazer, eu sou Inuzuka Kiba. n-n

—Umn... E-eu sou Kuutsu Kotori! Prazer.#n-n# —Kotori respondeu meio corada **(n/a: MEIO? Ela está parecendo um pimentão! Hohohoho...XD)**. Logo um cachorro branco pulou em cima do colo dela. —Aiii!Que cachorrinho kawaii! Qual é o nome dele?#n-n#

—Esse aqui é o Akamaru!n-nb

Akamaru deu um latido e abanou o seu rabinho **(n/a: Não tem coisa mais fofa que cachorro? E filhote então? Ohhh...+o+)**. Kotori ficou muito feliz, e sentiu alguma coisa aquecer o seu coração. Será que seria amor?

—Hehe... Parece que a Kotori-chan achou alguém!;D—Falou um Naruto feliz da vida.

—Hn...u-ub —Sasuke disse em resposta, mas não deixou de escapar um sorriso, o qual foi notado por Sakura.

—Sasuke-kun, você está sorrindo?n.n

O shinobi apenas virou para o lado, para não mostrar que estava corado com a pergunta. Todos riram muito com aquilo. Até que Hinata percebeu uma coisa.

—Minna-san, acho que a Kotori-chan não vai embora tão cedo!n-n

Os outros também perceberam. Pelo jeito ela não iria embora agora...

Poderia ser um fim... Ou talvez um começo?

**.:.:.:.Owari?.:.:.:.**

N/A: Buáááááá TT.TT! Não acredito que terminou essa porcaria XD... Tô zoando minna n.nb ! Agradeço muitíssimo ao pessoal que comentou na minha 1ª fic! Eu até estou pensando em uma continuação hehe... E para o pessoal, vou dar o final, que vai ser o epílogo de tudo o que aconteceu... Então vcs podem escolher: parar de ler a fic nesse capítulo, OU ir até o botãozinho de "Go" e mandar uma review e esperar eu atualizar a fic mais uma vez n-nb!

Carinha #1: Isso se chama suborno ¬¬...

Eu: Pode chamar do que quiser, pois eu chamo de "proposta por debaixo dos panos" Hohohohoho dn.nb

Jaa Ne o/

**Obs.: Para as pessoas que leram a fic, peço Mil desculpas pelos errinhos n.n', já estou corrigindo e substituindo os capítulos com erros n-nb. **


	12. Epílogo: Pra Tudo tem um Começo

**Kotori no Love**

**_Epílogo: Pra Tudo tem um Começo..._**

**O que seria amor pra mim? Não irei responder algo como: "o amor é compartilhar o sentimento com a pessoa amada" e blábláblá...¬¬ Também não vou dizer algo como "o amor vence tudo", pois isso pra mim só é melaço de gente que vive no mundo da Lua...u.u'**

**Não que eu esteja querendo quebrar todos os sonhos dessas pessoas, mas eu sou uma kunoichi! Tenho que pensar como uma, se eu não quiser ficar que nem aquelas fãs do Sasuke e encher o coitado de "Sasuke-kun!", que por sinal ele nem gosta... E a Sakura odeia isso daquelas, diga-se de passagem, "assanhadas pra cima do meu Sasuke-kun".o-oU**

**Viu só? E eu digo uma coisa: pra mim o amor é como uma centelha de luz. Se você não pegá-la no momento certo, você não vai ter uma chance no amor, não que isso signifique que NUNCA vai ter uma chance no amor, pra isso que existe a tal "segunda chance".n-nb**

**E tem aqueles casos de "pegar a centelha errada", em que literalmente você acaba gostando de alguém, mas o sentimento não é o mesmo dessa mesma pessoa, ou que vocês acabam seguindo caminhos diferentes.**

—Kotori-chan, você não vem? õ-o

—Já estou indo!n.n

**Bom, não contei antes, mas decidi: tornei-me uma Chuunin, mas depois eu acabei me tornando uma médica. O Nidaime aprovou e agora fico realizando missões e ensinando aos estudantes em como se tornar um bom médico ninja sem ter que tomar meios dos "mais fáceis" para isto. Demo, de vez em quando, como sou uma kunoichi muito ativa, acabo criando muitas confusões... Sabem como é não?**

—Nee, Kotori! Vamos logo datte bayo!ò.Ób

—Yare, yare... Então vamos minna!n-n/

**Bem que esqueci de contar: minha mãe me deixa dar umas "escapadinhas" até Konoha, se bem que ultimamente não venho tendo missões médicas e acabo encarando isso como "férias de verão" ou coisa parecida.n.nb**

—Aonde vamos minna-san?n-n

—Sabe aquele lugar que levou há gente algum tempo atrás?—Hinata perguntou.

—Oh... Yatta! Então vamos logo!

**Sasuke e Sakura eram as pessoas que mais me impressionou. Por quê? Porque eles se separaram, pelo desejo de vingança do Sasuke-san por matar um irmão dele, Uchiha Itachi e por que ele queria se juntar ao um ninja chamado Orochimaru. Nem me perguntem como sei disso, só digo: "tenho as minhas fontes..." Hohohohoho!E depois de muito tempo, ele voltou,apesar de que a Vila inteira não o olhava mais com "bons olhos"...  
**

**Naruto e Hinata... Bem, eu os acho um casal fofo. Eles se completam muito! A mesma coisa acontece com a Tenten e o Neji-san... Apesar de que eles vivem brigando feitos doidos, mas se amam mesmo assim. Ino e Shikamaru, nem se fala! Como Sakura disse para mim que a "Ino-porca" é muito histérica penso que, pro Shika-san só resta dizer: "que problemático...". Porém, nada como uma agarradinha pra cima da namorada, ou melhor, noiva, pra aliviar...Hehe n.n**_  
_

—Nee, Kotori-chan, o que você tanto escreve nessa pedra?—Kotori se assustou ao ouvir uma voz inconfundível atrás de si.

—Nada não, Kiba-kun!Apenas pensando...#n.nV#

**Como vocês podem ver, acho que aquele "encontrão" foi mais uma engatada pra eu iniciar um novo amor... Eu e o meu querido Kiba-kun acabamos de começar um namoro. Tive coragem de começar de novo, como várias pessoas...**

—Sabe Kiba-kun, gosto muito da sua companhia...

O shinobi ficou um pouco corado.

—Arigatou...#n-n#

—Kotori-chan!—Sakura gritava animada. —Vem cá!

**Como uma kunoichi, eu penso assim: o amor é como uma batalha eterna entre ele e um ninja que nunca admitiu os seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Se esse ninja vencesse a batalha, todos no mundo inteiro nunca iriam declarar-se para a pessoa amada e acabariam se conformando com isso, o tal chamado "Amor Platônico", mas se ocorresse o contrário, o amor vencer a batalha, poderia acontecer o mesmo, porém com um detalhe: em vez das pessoas se conformarem com esse amor platônico, elas iriam se dar uma "segunda chance" e tentar serem felizes novamente.**

—Nossa Sakura-chan... Demo, o que é isso...?O.O—A kunoichi de cabelos ondulados perguntou espantada.

—Uma pequena vingançinha Kotori!n-nb

Sakura começou a jogar água em Kotori, que fez o mesmo só que acertou a Ino, que também entrou na "brincadeira". Logo todas estavam guerreando na água, até que começaram a puxar os garotos também.

—Hei, hei! Não vamos entrar nessa guerrinha infantil!¬¬—Sasuke disse com cara de poucos amigos.

—Que coisa... Acho que concordo com o Sasuke-teme. —Shikamaru disse com uma cara de tédio. Todos ficaram com uma gota na cabeça, principalmente por que era a primeira vez que viam alguém concordar com o shinobi de orbes ônix.E chamá-lo do famoso "apelido carinhoso" dado por Naruto.

—Pelo jeito todo mundo se acostuma a chamar o Sasuke-san assim...o.o' —Kotori comentou com uma cara meio espantada. —Mas, vamos logo!

—YATTA!—As kunoichis gritaram, com sorrisos de malícia e felicidade.

**Imagino o que devem estar pensando. Demo, apenas eu sou uma médica-nin de 24 anos muito ativa e que Nidaime já sabia de minhas escapadas. Eu quero ficar, mas ao mesmo tempo quero voltar lá para a Vila Oculta da Pedra. Nós dois queremos ficar em Konoha, porém... Eu disse "nós dois"? Nossa, eu nem reparei...Gomen n-n'  
**

—Depois de uma tarde de "brincadeiras infantis", como Sasuke-san disse, acho que é melhor eu parar, estou me sentindo enjoada...u.ù'

—Nossa... —Sakura disse extasiada. —Também estou sentindo enjôos... E às vezes, não consigo controlar meu chakra direito...o.ô

—Acho que é melhor vermos isso... Mas acho que eu sei o que é... Sakura-chan, vem aqui...

Logo elas ficaram num canto, com os outros olhando um pouco curiosos. Ino até se assustou um pouco com o grito que a Haruno deu.

**Se vocês estão pensando o mesmo que eu, pode ter certeza de uma coisa: acho que vou ter que ficar em Konoha mais um pouquinho... E estou com a leve impressão de que eu esqueci algo...**

* * *

**Em uma árvore, na floresta de Konoha...**

—E VOCÊ SERÁ MEU AMOOOOR!—Cantava desafinadamente uma mulher com um kimono meio rasgado por esta ter se desenvolvido...Logo ela pára e tenta se mexer, mas não consegue.—Oe... Espera, estou presa... SOCORRO!

Logo havia uma senhora grisalha, passando por ali.

—Kotori-chan... Você e suas brincadeiras!

* * *

**Nããão! Era só impressão mesmo... n.n**

**.: Owari :.**

N/A: Não acredito que terminou Y.Y! Buáááá TT.TT (Ouvindo Loop-Maaya Sakamoto)... Gente, ela engravidou n-n!Mas de quem?o.o Não me perguntem n.n...Aos créditoss a **Lih,I ka-Chan n.n, Dayu Oura n.n, Dedessa-chan, Shia Ukyo, DeBi e Thatha, Deza-chan e -x- Natsumi -x-** por terem lido a minha 1ª fic! Meninas, agradeço de coração as suas reviews e um Beijão pra vocês todas n-nb!

Jaa Ne e até a próxima fic! o/


End file.
